


Tribal Queen

by PrettyBirdWrites



Series: Tribal Lands [1]
Category: Conan Exiles (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anger, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kidnapping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/F/M, Torture, Tribal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBirdWrites/pseuds/PrettyBirdWrites
Summary: A goddess is sent to earth by her parents, and she must figure out why they have sent her and what her purpose is now. (Pictures will evolve over time as I get better screenshots in the game - I am currently recreating this story ingame)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Tribal Lands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084784
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel - A young Reyna confronts the current King of the realm. She has spent her childhood on earth learning from humans after her parents who are a God and Goddess, sent her to rule over the land. Once she grew strong enough and confident in her purpose she set a claim on the realm she was destined to rule over.

King Tau sat on his throne looking down at a young woman who had been brought to him as a challenger for his crown. She had white hair, and piercing ice-blue eyes. The guards caught her plotting against him. He scoffed and waved his hand at the two guards to take her away. There was no way this skinny thing was going to be a worthy opponent for him.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Tau asked sternly.

She looked up at him and smirked, "You will respect my claim, or die and become a story I tell my children."

"Guards put her on a wooden cross like the others." King Tau would string his slaves up on wooden crosses for a few days to break down their last bits of self-worth, dignity, and will to fight. He smiled an evil smile as he thought about her being punished by the brutal sun.

As soon as the guards tried to lay their hands on her, she dropped down into a fighting stance and pulled a blade from somewhere under her skirt. She jabbed it up under the armor plates of the guard on her right, then leaped onto the back of the other guard, slitting his throat. She slowly turned back to King Tau. She wiped the blood off her blade and dropped back down into a fighting stance, pointing the blade at him.

“Underestimating me was your first mistake. I am Reyna… Daughter of Rao the God of War and Hua the Goddess of Nature.”

King Tau laid his blade and crown down on the throne stepping aside, “Here… take them.” 

She tossed her blade and it landed in the middle of his chest, “No true king steps away from his kingdom while there is still a breath in him.” 

Tau fell forward, he attempted to call for help but it was too late. All he did was make a gurgling sound as blood poured from his mouth. His eyes closed and he went limp on the steps before the throne. 

Reyna stepped over his body with her bare feet as she took the crown and blade before sitting on the throne. “You never deserved this power.” She sat on the throne and placed the crown on her head. 

Guards charged into the throne room. When they saw the tyrant who had ruled over the realm was finally dead and a white-haired girl was now sitting on the throne, they all dropped to their knees. 

“All hail the Goddess of war.” The Guards said all at once, placing their swords on the ground before them. This was a symbol of pledging themselves to her.

She smiled, “I am your Queen. The Queen of War.” She was leaving her Goddess title behind, she knew what she had been sent here to do. And it was to rule this realm, setting it free from the evil master who had ruled for far too long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on her annual tour of all the tribes, Queen Reyn makes a discovery that she is not very happy about.

The Queen’s hand was a female named Willow, she had dark blue eyes and long wavy brown hair. She was walking along the river near where a temporary camp had been set up. The Queen was on her way back to the capital city. All of her people were eager to see her on her trip as she stopped by each tribe to visit them and bring them blessings from the gods. It was becoming more and more apparent that the Queen needed to start picking her husbands from the tribes.

It was a long-standing tradition that the Queen takes a strong male from each tribe, and the one she favors the most would be her true husband. The others would be there to do with as she wished. Queen Reyn had been on the throne for several years, but it was now time to secure an heir and do so quickly. 

Reyn paced the floor of her tent, knowing that she would soon be visited by a representative from the tribe they were currently visiting. She wore a long flowing skirt made of black silk and a top that was wrapped around her. Both of them had a chain-stitched along the edging that made a slight jingle when she walked. She did not like the heavy crown that Tau had used before her, plus it reminded her and most of the tribes of the realm of his treatment of them. She chose to wear one that represented her kind mother, Goddess Hua… It was made of a soft leather band with jewels on it, with a beautiful set of deer antlers. She made a powerful silhouette when she danced in front of the fire on the nights they had celebrations. 

The tribe she was at now was different from the others in the realm, for they were still stuck in the old ways. Reyn had gotten rid of slavery in the realm, making it an offense against the crown if anyone tried it. Yet when she walked through the village yesterday, she thought she saw a man in a cage. She was going to confront someone about that today. When she was first sent to live among the mortals, she had been enslaved because no one understood her, nor trusted a child with white-colored hair. It was not until she was older and stronger than she broke free from her masters and swore to free all the other slaves from that same fate.

The man they called Vend entered her tent and bowed before her, “Your Grace.” He kissed the rings on her hand before he tried to continue, “I come before you to talk about an offer of…”

She cut him off, “Yes, yes I am well aware. I want to know about the man I saw in a cage yesterday while walking through the village.”

His eyes went wide, “Your grace, please do not trouble yourself with that man. He is nothing.”

The queen narrowed her eyes, “I shall have the head of the slave owner. I made it perfectly clear there will be NO slavery in my realm!”

Vend pulled himself up to his full height. “I am the slave owner.” He had broad shoulders and stood a few inches above Reyn, but she was not intimidated by anyone. "What of the slaves you keep, Your Grace."

"I FREE slaves! My servants, guards… Everyone who is in my court is here because they pledge to me. I do not own them!"

"What about your hand, Willow? Do you not tell her she belongs to you?"

"You misunderstand being a cherished servant." Reyn was losing her patience with him.

"I cherish my slaves." Vend apparently had not heard about Reyn, nor had he seen the knife handle sticking out of the belt around her waist. No one should underestimate her, she was known as the ‘Queen of war” by most of the tribes. But, alas for Vend… He would not get to know anything other than the after life. For her blade was swift and true as she drew it across his neck.

"And yet, no one will mourn you," Reyn said as a low growl.

Zu, her bodyguard stuck his head into the tent and raised an eyebrow. “Your Grace?” He looked down at the body at her feet and gave a slight chuckle. "Negotiating went well, I take it."

“See to it that his body is dealt with. And bring me the cages from the village.” She pushed the body away from her with her barefoot and she curled up her lip in disgust. “It is bleeding on my new rug.”

In under an hour, her tent was cleaned, and all the cages were set before her as she sat on her throne. She tilted her head to one side as she looked them over. Three females and three males. She walked toward them and knelt before each one till she found the man she saw in the market. His eyes were green and his hair was blonde. 

“There you are… do you understand me?” She was not sure if any of them could speak or not. He shook his head yes, scars covered his back and arms. She looked toward Willow, “Get him out of there and take him to my tent.” Zu started to protest, but she touched her blade handle.

Zu held back any words of protest, “Yes, Your Grace.”

“And take the rest to get cleaned up and to the servant tent.” She walked toward the village, “I have some hunting to do.” Zu fell in line behind her. He knew she was going to take care of anyone that had turned a blind eye on the slaver. 

She was barefoot, with her silk skirt flowing out behind her, a chain that hung at her waist made a little ‘ting’ sound as she walked along the path to the village. Zu smiled as he watched her from his position behind her. All the men, and most of the females of the camp… yes even the married ones wanted her. Why wouldn’t they? She was a powerful Goddess, and she was their Queen. She had to pick several men to be her husbands, and one ‘True’ husband to rule at her side. Her heirs would return to the villages to help rule over them, and keep them strong. 

Zu knew he could never be more than her bodyguard, and he took that position very seriously. This didn’t stop his nights from being filled with dreams of her white hair cascading all around him as she laid on his chest. He longed to reach out and touch her soft skin, but he didn’t dare touch her unless she asked him to. She was deadly with a blade and had proved it time and time again. 

Once they arrived in the village, all of those who had known of the slaves and did nothing to stop it were dealt with swiftly. Those who were willing to give out information were rewarded. Those who were not, well… they met similar ends to those they were protecting. 

Upon their return from the village, Zu sought out Vai the mystic. “Our Queen feels very compassionate for these slaves.” He said as he slumped down on a pile of pillows she had on the floor of her tent.

Vai looked at the powerful bodyguard, “Are you jealous of the slave who is sharing her tent?”

Zu made a face, “No, Her Grace can do as she wishes. But I just feel that if she is going to be looking for partners then I should at least be on the list, even if it is at the bottom.”

Vai smirks, “Willow knows who is and who isn’t on the list. I think you should talk to her. But watch out, Willow gets to pick her own partner from those Her Grace doesn’t want. She might set her sights on you. So unless you want her as an alternative, I would keep my mouth shut.” 

Zu thinks for a moment, “Willow would not be a bad pick for a wife either. But she is not the queen.”

Vai shrugs her shoulders, “You are not going to be King, so I would calm down. Best you could hope for is one of the partners the queen gets to have.”

Zu frowns, “I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow must convince the newly freed slave to trust her, but earning that trust is going to take time. Willow ends up giving into her desires... will this have consequences for her?

Willow takes a step toward the freed slave, he takes a step back from her. He flitches like she will strike him. 

“Easy… I will not hurt you.” Willow says in a soothing voice, but the man retreats even more. Willow holds up a hand telling everyone else to take a step back. “Give him a little room.”

“Only she can touch me.” He said while he was visibly shaking. He was tall, muscular but covered in dirt. He also has scars and what looked like some fresh wounds around his wrists and ankles. He only had on a pair of shorts, not even sandals to cover his feet.

Willow nods her head, the man must be talking about the Queen. She rescued him, so he feels like she owns him now. The slaves will sometimes choose to stay with their owners even after they have been freed, because they have known no other lifestyle. Willow has chosen to stay with Reyn, and live as her personal servant all these years because even though she was free from being a slave, she didn’t know any other way to live.

“The Queen doesn’t own you, you are not a slave anymore.” Willow tried to tell him.

He shook his head. “Always.” He said softly, looking at the ground at his feet.

Willow sighed, this was going to take some time. She pointed to the tent, and was able to at least coax him inside. Willow left and came back with Vai who had healing powers. Vai chanted some words that seemed to put him at ease. 

Vai handed Willow a small jar with a healing salve in it, “Put this on his wounds and even some of the deeper scars to help them heal.”

“What is your name?” Willow asked him, trying to be gentle.

“Hunter.” He showed them a tattoo on his arm that was of an arrow. 

“You must be a skilled hunter. The Queen will like to hear that.” Willow said as she put a bowl with water on a table dipped a soft cloth in it. “I need to wipe that dirt off of you, ok? I promise I will not hurt you… well, I will try not to. I also need to put something on those injuries you have.”

He nodded slowly. “Just… Only for her.” 

She smiled, “I am only for her as well. We have that in common.” Willow said as she stepped closer to him. She nodded at Vai who bowed and left the tent.

His eyes went wide and he stared at her. “You and the Queen?”

“The Queen has who she wants.” Willow said softly, “But she is never mean.”

Hunter’s eyes soften a little bit, “I only know mean.”

Willow smiled as the handsomeness of his face was revealed, “Now you will know kindness. The Queen is kind, she is gentle… she is also powerful and protective. She is unlike anyone I have ever met. She is a Goddess, did you know that?” She searched his eyes, they were so green… they looked into her soul. “Hunter, I will never be able to touch you in any way unless she says so. You can never touch anyone else… unless she says so. Do you understand?” He shook his head yes. 

“Good, you are not a slave… But you are hers. But more like a lover.” She moved to wash his chest and smiled as her fingers brushed over his muscles.

“What is a lover?” He asked softly.

“Do you know what love is?” Willow asked, slightly amused by how innocent he was. Even though he seemed older than her. 

He shook his head no, looking down ashamed. 

“No, don’t be ashamed, it is not your fault no one has taught you these things. Love is when you feel connected to that person. And you can’t stand the thought of never seeing them again. You feel like your thoughts are their thoughts. Like your heart and their heart beat together as one. Like your soul and their soul are the same.”

“Do you love her?” He asked.

“Of course I do, she is my Queen. I would die for her.” She washed his stomach, rinsing out the cloth before bringing it back to his skin each time. His muscles were everywhere, she thought to herself.

“I don’t want to be without her. She saved me… Can you love someone you just met?” Hunter asked her.

Willow smiled, “Love at first sight.” She paused unsure if she was allowed to undress him to wash him or if Ryen would be mad. So she decided to wash his legs instead. And she dropped to her knees and set about washing his thighs. She felt a warm sensation creeping inside her, but she must not think these thoughts. He belonged to the Queen.

“What does that make you and I…?” Hunter asked softly, his hand reached out to touch Willow’s hair, running the strands between his fingers. He liked the feeling of her hands on him. She was being nice to him, unlike anyone had ever been to him before. But he was confused as to what she was to him if they both belonged to the Queen. The last thing he wanted to do was break a rule and be beaten or sent away.

“What do you mean?” Willow asked, she looked up at his handsome face as he looked down at her.

“I am not a slave anymore, but I am hers… and you are not a slave, but you are hers?” Hunter asked, he seemed to be able to talk a little more open as he started to relax.

“Ohhh…. I am what she calls her ‘Hand’. I serve only her, I also am in charge when she is away. I used to be a slave, just like you. But she freed me as well. I help her dress, bathe, and I get her meals. But I am free to come and go as I like. She also will take me to her bed sometimes.” Willow smiles. “Those nights can be interesting. Sometimes I just hold her if she is lonely, other nights she tells me what she needs.” Willow tilts her head off to one side, “Have you ever been with a female before?”

Hunter swallowed audibly, “Yes… and she wasn’t nice.”

“The queen is. She will sometimes have you and I in her bed together. Will that be OK with you?”

Hunter looked at her with wide eyes again, “Together?” Hunter thought about that a moment, “But I only want her.”

The Queen cleared her throat and they both jumped, Willow bowed her head but she was still sitting at Hunters feet. Hunter also bowed his head.

“Your Grace, how much of my babbling did you hear?” Willow said.

“Oh starting when you were washing his face and telling him what the meaning of love was. I was not going to stop your lessons.”

Reyn placed a hand under Hunter’s chin and raised it, “Hunter… please understand that I mean you no harm. You will indeed be mine. But not as a slave. I have full intention of making you a lover, as Willow here explained. Is that ok with you?” When Willow tried to stand, Reyn pushed her back to sitting at Hunter's feet.

Hunter met her gaze, “I don’t want to be with another.”

“Good. Finish getting washed up. Willow can find you some clothes.” Reyn ran a hand down Willow’s back, “Remember your place my dear. He is mine….” Reyn’s ice blue eyes swept over his face, his features were handsome, but she could see the years of abuse in his green eyes. “Hunter, I want you to let Willow tend to your wounds as well. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you now that you are in my care. And she will also see that you are given something to eat.” With that she left the tent.

Willow’s eyes met Hunter’s, “I need you to undress so I can finish washing you.”

He pulled off the dirt covered shorts. And it was time for her eyes to go wide with shock, Reyn was going to be pleased with her freed slave, that was for sure. She tried not to stare at him, but his exposed skin was almost impossible not to look at when she raised her eyes. She slowly stood, walking to the table where the water and cloth was.

Willow got a fresh piece of soft cloth and refilled the bowl with fresh water. She washed the top of his thighs and noticed he was starting to become aroused the closer she got to him. She smiled to herself. She was told to wash him… she wanted to follow orders. 

She glanced over her shoulder to make sure they were alone, and then looked back up at him. “Do you want me to… wash… all of you?”

“That is what the queen asked… right?” Hunter said softly, as if he knew already what was on her mind. 

She dipped the cloth into the water, then brought it up and wrapped her hand around his hard manhood. “You have to stay quiet though, OK.”

His eyes rolled back in his head, and his hips pushed into her slightly. She moved her hand over him as she pretended to wash him. But the cloth fell from her hand and soon she was simply stroking him with a tight grip. A low moan came from his chest, and she tried to shush him. As she continued, he leaned harder into her. Willow's own breath was ragged as she tightened her grip. 

Hunter was trying to stay quiet, Willow was enjoying watching how much pleasure she was bringing him. When Willow stretched up and pressed her lips to his, it hit him what she was doing and he took a step back from her panting. 

“NO!” He said, and he hid his face. Hunter felt ashamed that he had enjoyed her touching him. He was only for the queen and Willow had taken advantage of them being alone. “I don’t… I don’t want you.”

“Shhh… I am sorry. I got carried away. Here.” She stood and went to the trunk that was at the foot of the bed. Inside were some men’s clothing along with the queen’s items. She offered them to Hunter. He pulled the pants on and then tucked the shirt into them. “Take a seat and I will brush your hair.” She pulled his hair back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck, and she could not believe how handsome he was.

“I will put this on your wrists and your ankles where the rope cut into you, then I will be all done.” He slowly showed her his wrists. She could tell that the scars were not all from ropes, some of them look like they were from blades. She wondered if he had tried to take his own life at one point. Not that she could have blamed him, living in some of those situations must have seemed rather hopeless. 

She smoothed a stray hair from his forehead, “You are safe now, Reyn will see to that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Reyn enjoys a little downtime before they travel back to the Capital City.

Reyn sat by a large fire, her bodyguard on one side, and Willow on the other. They had just finished a meal and were sharing stories of battles with some of the members of the tribe they were visiting. The men were in awe of their queen, she fought in battle… she hunted… and she was beautiful. When they asked her how she did all of those things she responded that she was a descendant of the Gods. 

When one man laughed at her, Zu punched him in the face. “No one insults her. Now leave.” Zu was taller than any other man they had come across in all of the tribes. His skin was tan from years in the sun, and he wore heavy plates of armor to protect him from both arrows and blades. He had trained with some of the best masters in all forms of combat since he was old enough to wield a weapon. Fighting and protecting others was all he had ever known. But he had a gentle side, a side he was not known to show to many other than Reyn and Willow.

Reyn smiled, “Thank you Zu” She stood and pointed at the few tribe members who happened to bring with them their drums used in ceremonies. “Play.” 

[(Play this song)](https://soundcloud.com/user-779311855/raganu-nakts-tautumeitas)

When the beat started, Reyn started to move her hips and danced in the firelight, her silk skirts moving around her legs. All who sat around the fire were mesmerized by their queen and her ability to move so gracefully. She pulled Willow up and had her join her. Zu leaned back and enjoyed watching the two dance around the fire to the light beat of the drum. As Reyn started to chant softly the fire grew brighter, Zu was amazed by the power she possessed. Every time she used her gifts, they seemed greater and greater in ability and pure strength. 

Reyn's chanting grew louder and louder. “ Tiesa, tiesa, ne meliņi... [līgo, līgo!]Vecu ļaužu valodiņā... [līgo, līgo!] x2Jāņu naktī meitas gājaRaganās(i), vilkacēs(i)” _(English Lyrics:Its true, Its true, there lay no lies (sway*, sway)In the old native language (sway, sway)During summer solstice night the girls becomeWitches and werewolves)_

Reyn’s eye’s caught Willow’s and she turned to Zu, “Please make sure that I am not disturbed tonight.” She grabbed Willow's hand, the two ladies walked back toward the Queen’s tent and Zu could hear Willow’s giggle as they disappeared inside. 

Zu frowned, he had not seen that newcomer yet tonight… he wondered what happened to him. He grabbed a hunk of meat that had been cooking on the fire and stood in his spot outside of Reyn’s tent. From where he stood he always overheard what was happening inside the canvas walls of the Queen’s tent. This only made his dreams at night more intense. 

Reyn took hold of Willow's face and kissed her deeply. Willow returned the kiss, lightly biting at Reyn's lower lip. Reyn pushed her away slightly before she spun Willow around facing away from her. She playfully smacked Willow on her ass, then bit her neck. Willow leaned back into Reyn, who ran her hands around to Willow's breasts. Reyn slowly ran her hands down lower, then up under Willow's skirt. 

"You are eager to please your Queen aren't you?" Reyn ran her hand up Willow's thigh, then she caught sight of the sleeping man in her bed. She let go of Willow and walked over to him. Willow felt disappointed by the sudden loss of Reyn's attention.

Hunter had been very tired after all of the day’s activities, Reyn had told him to lay down on her bed until she returned. She ran fingers through his hair and he woke up smiling at her.

“I am glad to see that you are not afraid of me.” Reyn said softly.

“Why would I fear you? You saved me, Your Grace.” Hunter said as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

Reyn looked at Willow, “You have done a good job teaching him so far Willow. Hunter, I overheard you tell Willow you are not new when it comes to being with a female.” She waited for him to nod at her in response. “Willow, undress for me so that Hunter can show me what he knows.”

Hunter’s eyes went wide, “But… I thought I was yours?” 

“Oh, you are mine. She will not touch you, and you will not touch her unless I ask you to. And right now I need you to show me what it is you know.” 

He took a step closer to Reyn and clasped her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. “Why can’t I show you?” He asked, almost in a panic.

“Do you not like Willow?” Reyn asked him.

“I like Willow. But, I love you.” 

Reyn smiled at him, “I didn’t think you knew what love was. But I understand I hold a special place in your heart because I set you free. But I want you to touch her. Do this for me.”

Hunter searched Reyn’s eyes, “Why?"

“Because I want you, but I also want her. But I know she also needs something from you that I cannot give her. Now, be a good boy and show me that you know how to touch me correctly. If you do a good job with her…. Then you win me as your prize.”

He turned to face Willow, “You are OK with this?”

“I will do anything for her.” Willow said. She took off her dress and laid it to the side. 

Hunter looks back at Reyn for instructions, “How should I touch her?”

Reyn sat in the high back chair in the shadows around the room, hiding her from their view. “Show me what you know.”

Hunter took a step toward Willow, he remembered how she had touched him earlier in the day, and he started to feel aroused again. This time because he had permission, he no longer felt the pains of being ashamed. He put his hands on Willow's waist and pulled her closer to him. 

He leaned down to whisper in Willow’s ear, “Please help me.”

She smiled up at him. He might have been with a female before, but he was not dominant that was for sure. Willow moved against him and whispered, “Move your hands from my waist up over my breasts.” She licked his neck as she pretended he was the one guiding her hips against him.

He moved his hands like she said to do, when Willow placed her hands on Hunter’s shirt and began to pull it from his waistband, Reyn stood up from her chair. She was watching them closely.

Hunter didn’t know what to do, but Willow reached her hand into his pants and took hold of him. He had to admit that he liked what she was doing to him, but he would rather be holding onto Reyn. He closed his eyes and was able to think he was touching the queen. He crushed Willow's mouth with a hungry kiss, and moved his hands over her sides, down her back, and over her ass as he pulled her harder against him. Willow bit his lip playfully and Hunter growled as he deepened the kiss.

Willow's hand was wrapped around him, and he felt her move her hand the length of him. He leaned into her, but something was still holding him back from fully enjoying it. He wanted Reyn. Though his thoughts were becoming clouded with the sensation of Willow stroking her hand. 

It became apparent to Reyn that Willow was the one doing all of the touching, “So, you are helping him Willow?”

Willow stepped back from him, Hunter looked toward Reyn with panic in his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her. Reyn pushed Willow further away from Hunter, not hard but enough to make her stumble back. 

"Hunter… I can see you need more lessons." Reyn said as she walked passed him on the way to the bed, Hunter reached for her hand. Falling to his knees before her.

"Please… I want to please you." He was shaking, for fear of being sent away. “I can’t… don’t send me away.”

Reyn looked down at him, "Is it the want to be the only mine that keeps you from wanting her?" 

Hunter looks her in the eyes, "I only want you." 

Without looking over at Willow, Reyn said, "Turn the covers down on my bed. Then wait by the fire. Hunter will be mine alone tonight." 

Hunter's eyes flicked to Willow, he felt the need, to be honest with Reyn. "She touched me…"

Willow turned to look at him with hurt in her eyes. "I was washing him!"

"She said I had to be quiet." Hunter stated.

Reyn narrowed her eyes at Willow, "Did she hurt you, Hunter?" 

"No. But can you only touch me?" Hunter asked softly.

"Did your other masters…. Hurt you?" She touched the scars on his back, his arms… even a few across the muscles of his chest. He nodded his head yes. "Only I will touch you." Reyn said softly.

Hunter placed his hand flat on the exposed skin of her stomach, "If we have a child?"

So he did understand how this was going to work. "We will be married, then our children will be heirs."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyn takes Hunter into her bed, she has decided to make him her favored choice for 'true husband'.

Reyn walked to her bed, and she held out her hand to Hunter. The fire was the only source of light and it cascaded an orange flickering glow over everything. Hunter went to join her in bed and she raised an eyebrow at him. 

"First rule, you must take everything off before slipping into the covers."

"Who will protect you?" He said, not knowing if being naked in bed all the time was a good idea.

She smiled at him. "Zu is fully armed, and right outside the tent."

"I don't think he likes me." Hunter said softly.

"All men of the tribe want to bed me, you are not going to be well liked." Reyn said as she waved Willow forward. Willow untied Rey's top and then stepped back to her spot by the fire. Reyn laid back on her pillows and let out a sigh, she had a lot resting on her choices that she will be making. 

A gentle kiss on her shoulder brought her thoughts back to the moment, ah yes…. Just what she needed, a distraction at night to help her relax and sleep. Willow was kind, but she was not helping her relax.

"Am I allowed to touch you?" He whispered.

Reyn smiled, "Yes, and thank you for asking first." 

He placed his hand flat on her stomach and slowly slid it lower. She could see his eyes in the dim glow from the fire, he was watching her face… not where his hand was headed. He was waiting for permission to continue or a sign he should stop. She felt him pause when he reached her pelvis. His breathing was becoming quicker, he slowly slid his hand further down.

When he touched the sensitive spot that was her clit, she quickly inhaled and bit her lower lip. Hunter froze, afraid he had caused her pain.

"Is that… good or bad?"

"Mmm… good." She said as she relaxed her hips, granting him better access to her sensitive womanly area between her legs.. 

"Your… slick." He said softly, as his fingers lightly brushed over her.

"Makes it easier for you to fit." 

He tilted his head for a moment, then he realized what she meant. As if by instinct, he slid a finger inside her slowly. The moan she let out was husky… primal. It seemed to awaken something inside him and he added another finger. Gently moving them as she moved her hips against his hand, taking pleasure in him discovering her body.

Reyn needed more… she grabbed his wrist, "Hunter… I need you… all of you."

Hunter moved so that he was kneeling between her legs, but before she can pull him down to her he grabs his hard manhood and pressed it into her. His size she was not expecting, and she arched her back. 

Reyn looked over at Willow, she waved her over closer. "Watch how he pleasures your Queen." 

Willow licks her lips and kneels on the bed next to them, "Let me help you." Willow said as she grabs Reyn's hands and holds them on the bed above her head. "I know she likes that."

Hunter was not paying attention to Willow, his eyes are on Reyn's face as he pants and his hips find a natural rhythm. 

Reyn's eyes roll back in her head as she feels pressure starting to build in her abdomen, her vision begins to fade and her hands and feet start to tingle. Her body slowly clentenches down on him while he slams deep inside her one last time. He moans out a husky sound, dropping his head to her shoulder. As she feels his searing hot release fill her she is pushed over the cliff of her own pleasure peak. 

Reyn opens her eyes to find Hunter still deep inside her, holding onto her hips. Willow was holding onto her wrists and breathing heavily. As punishment for her behavior, Reyn would not allow Willow to touch her tonight. Hunter had been more than enough.

Willow looked down at her, waiting for Reyn to tell her what to do. Reyn was not looking at Willow, but instead her eyes were fixed on Hunter's. Reyn wrapped her legs higher on Hunter's waist. This movement caused him to go further still inside her. 

"Now it's time for the loving part." Reyn said before she kissed him again. "Do you think you can do that again but slower, or should I show you?" 

She felt him growing hard inside her again, "I want to please you."

"Move like before, just slower."

He moved his hips at a slower pace than the first time, his forehead resting against her's. "Like this?"

"Yes… now deeper. Mmm… just like that. Nice and slow." She was panting again already, she tightened her grip on Willow's hands.. She pushed her tongue between his lips and their tongues found each other in a slow dance. He pushed himself down into her hard as he pulled up on her hips, this movement caused a moan to escape from both of them.

This time as she felt her pleasure building, it was more intense than it had been the first time. The waves of pleasure took over her. Hunter moaned as he held onto her hips tightly, indicating that he also had another climax of his own. This time they collapsed in each other's arms.

Reyn realized Willow was still kneeling on the bed next to her. "Leave." Reyn said harshly.

Willow's eyes went wide. "But, Your Grace…" 

"Warm Zu's bed tonight if you need a partner. But I don't need you right now." 

Willow slipped from bed, the hurt she felt was intense. Hunter glanced at her, but he wasn't willing to harm his newly established relationship. Reyn pulled his face down to meet hers and they shared a deep kiss.

As Reyn slipped off into sleep, the sound of his breathing becoming slow and steady made her smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow tries to get back into good standing with the Queen, but she also hatches a plan to make sure that if the Queen is truly done with her she would have someone to take care of her.

Willow walked through the forest the next day, she was picking wild fruit and edible flowers to add to the Queen’s meal. She was hurt after being sent away from the Queen’s tent last night, but she knew she had messed up and needed to be punished. Willow also was aware that her feelings for Hunter were not going to go away anytime soon. She had to try to make them stop, he had been picked by the Queen and it looked like she wasn’t going to be sharing him.

When she came back from her walk, she found Zu pacing by the fire in the center of their camp. “Zu, what is the matter?” Willow asked him, touching his arm.

“Vai said she had a vision, she said that some of the tribal people will rebel if Reyn doesn’t start picking soon.”

Willow’s face turned to worry, “Gather our armed forces, we march for the capital today. I will gather my list of all the potential candidates and have her narrow them down on our way there. So as soon as we arrive we can send messengers out to all the villages. We can have all the arrangements made for the partnerships within a week. That should put an end to all of their anger, hopefully.”

Zu nods over in the direction of the new servants, “What about our new members?” 

“As far as I know they are all doing just fine. They all know how to take orders, and are so grateful for her releasing them they pledged to her immediately.”

“And… the one she favored?” Zu asked, clearly jealous.

Willow raised an eyebrow, “Hopefully we will have an heir in no time.” She felt bad for Zu, but there was nothing she could do about it. Well, there was one thing. “Zu… May I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything, Lady Willow.” 

“I am no lady.” She blushed.

Zu took a step closer and his hand lightly fell on her waist, “You feel like a lady to me.”

Willow’s breath caught in her throat, she swallowed hard. “That was actually going to be my question. If I talked to Her Grace… would you like to be my mate?”

Zu leaned down and kissed her, “If she is willing to give you up. I would be honored.”

Willow smiled and took her basket of fruit and flowers off to make a special meal for the Queen. She cooked a serving of meat, and then cut up the fruit and added it to a bowl. She added the edible flowers to the plate and headed into the Queen’s tent. Willow smiled when she saw how Hunter was holding onto Reyn tightly as she slept on his chest. The Queen might have found her favorite already. If Hunter could prove himself worthy of her love and affection, he could find himself sitting on a throne right next to her. 

Willow was not jealous of Hunter, she always knew that a male would come along and take her place. In the case of the Queen… she would soon have a male partner from each tribe. Though only one would be her true lover, she could mate with the others to establish a bloodline with each tribe. That is how each of them tied themselves to the crown. It was an old tradition that went back hundreds of years.

It mattered not if it was a King or a Queen who sat on the throne, the tradition was the same. Reyn had not been looking forward to this part. She wanted one husband, not multiple. Taking multiple lovers she had no issue with that, she had done that since she came of age. But having multiple men around who all had an opinion of how she should run her kingdom, that was not something she wanted to do.

Reyn ate her breakfast and watched Hunter sleep. She could make him king… she could have him by her side as a loving and faithful partner. The others would fall into line as her council… and she would simply send any heirs she has with Hunter to the villagers. Except for her daughters. If she was to have a daughter, then her daughter could marry who she wanted. So long as it secured something for the realm of course. A queen’s job is to always look for the good of her people.

When breakfast was done, camp was broken down and everything was packed up and put into either wagons or onto horses. Reyn jumped onto her horse named Leaf and she scanned the crowd of people looking for Hunter. 

“Willow, have you seen Hunter?”

Willow shook her head but told her she would go looking for him. And that is when she found him helping carry heavy items to one of the wagons. 

“Hunter, the Queen is looking for you.” Hunter nods his head to the men moving the rest of the items and makes his way behind Willow. 

“I am sorry for last night.” He told Willow as they walked along the path.

“Don’t worry about it. As soon as we get to the capital I am going to ask her for permission to marry Zu.”

Hunter grabs her wrist, “This isn’t because of me is it?”

Willow looks into his green eyes, and for a moment she considers if the punishment she would get for kissing him would be worth it? If she kissed him and no one knew about it, would that work?

She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him deeply. “I can’t keep my hands off of you. And I know you don’t want me.” Willow started to walk back to the group trying to push the thoughts of Hunter out of her mind, but he grabbed her hand again, this time he pulled her to him.

“I don’t want to touch you. But sometimes I feel like I need to.” He ran a finger tip over her cheek. “Why?”

“Because we both belong to her.” Willow searches his eyes, “Do you want me at all, even a little?”

He shook his head no, “I only want her… in here.” He placed her hand over his heart. “But here.” he slowly slid her hand down to his belt, “My body has a mind of its own separate from my heart.”

Willow nods her head, “So you find me attractive, but in your heart you love the Queen.”

He nodded his head yes.

“If she ever asks you to touch me again in front of her, could you?”

He shrugged his shoulders and swallowed hard, “I will learn.”

Willow nodded her head, “We do what we can for her. That is all that matters.”

Hunter tilted his head to one side, “You can teach me things that I can do to please her?”

Willow’s face lit up. “Yes! You are so smart Hunter. I will ask the Queen if I can teach you things! That way she will give us her blessing, and we will not be breaking any rules.” She kisses him on the cheek and runs back to the Queen. She had a lot to talk to her about on this trip to the capital. The list of suitors, Hunter’s lessons, and the matter of Hunter's position in her kingdom. The other Tribe leaders in the capital city are going to wonder where he came from.

Willow climbs up on her own horse and rides up next to Reyn, “Hunter will be along in a moment. He is helping take down the camp.”

Reyn and Willow set off on the slow ride to the city, Willow lays out her plan for the list of suitors. Reyn agrees with all of them, so a messenger can be sent out after they arrive at the city to invite them all for a visit. Then she decides to ask Reyn if she can become a teacher for Hunter. She would need one month to teach him what he needs to know inorder to be king. 

Reyn raised an eyebrow at her, “Yes… I don’t want anyone else as my king.”

Willow then asked if after that month of working with Hunter, if she could marry Zu. Reyn agreed to that arrangement as well. Willow was happy, she had the blessing from the queen to teach Hunter for one month. And then after that she would marry Zu and live happily. Her lessons for Hunter would include all he would need to know to make Reyn happy.

When the walls of the Capital City came into view Reyn kicked her horse into a full gallop. Willow watched as the Queen raced ahead. Willow decided to hang back and enjoy the ride. Hunter rode up next to her on his borrowed horse.

"Willow, what did the Queen say about our lessons?" 

"She said I can teach you for one month, then I am to marry Zu. I will teach you what you will need to know to please the queen."

Hunter tilted his head to the side, something he did when he was thinking. "So this means we can…"

"She said I was to teach you how to serve her." Willow was avoiding his question. She had also avoided asking the queen for permission to sample her treat. But when the treat had blonde hair and those green eyes…. Goddess help her…. She wanted him even now.

Willow watched the muscles in his legs as he directed the animal where to go. Hunter smiled when he was greeted by a passing female who was openly taken back by his handsomeness. Willow then realized that the Queen might get jealous and possessive over Hunter quickly.

When they arrived at the royal palace, Willow was instructed to take Hunter to the baths. They were tiled rooms where the hot spring water flowed into pools made for relaxation and cleansing of your body and soul. It was time Hunter let go of the pain from his past.

Willow took two towels from the servant girl by the entrance, and walked Hunter to the room in the far back. It was reserved for the Queen's use. It was away from everyone else, and no one could overhear what was said inside. Perfect for her plan.

As soon as the door was locked, she took a step towards the water's edge and let her dress fall to the floor. She slowly turned toward Hunter who was standing staring at her with wide eyes.

"We are to bathe and relax for Her Grace. So, let us begin with lesson one. Always follow her orders."

Hunter tilted his head, "You are walking on the line of the truth?"

Willow smiled, "Maybe a little bit." She held out her hand, “You coming?”

“In the water or walking on the line with you?” Hunter asked.

“Both.”


	7. Chapter 7

Willow sinks into the water till it just covers her breasts, “The water is so relaxing!”

Hunter stands just inside the doorway, conflicted. His body is telling him to join her… while his heart is telling him to run away. But if the queen wants him to learn, he needs to learn. He removed his shirt and started to remove his pants. Then he stepped into the water, it was so warm.

Willow stepped closer to him. The water is so clear he can see her perfectly under the surface. He tries to keep his eyes focused on her face. 

"In order to please the Queen, you must wait for her to give you permission to touch her. But after that, you can touch her in a confident way. She will like that."

Hunter tilted his head to the side, "Can you show me how?"

She nodded her head, "Pretend I am Reyn. Now, what would you do first if you were summoned here by your queen?"

"I would ask her for permission to touch her, I already know to do that." Hunter wasn't sure if he was actually going to be able to bring himself to touch Willow. She was beautiful, but his mind kept telling him he belonged to another.

Willow stepped even closer, until their bodies were almost touching, "And if she were to touch you instead, would that be easier?"

Hunter closed his eyes for a moment, "Willow…. I don't know…" 

She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him, "Please… Hunter… I want to show you things."

He kissed her back, then kissed her deeper. "What will you show me?" 

Willow ran a hand down his body, and she wrapped her hand around his already hard manhood. "It feels like to me… that you do want to have a little bit of fun? And you deserve to relax a little bit, don't you?"

His eyes met hers, "How?"

"Do you trust me?" Willow asked softly.

Hunter shook his head, "I don't trust you fully yet. But I do like how that feels. And I want to please the queen."

She moved her hand over him, keeping her grip gentle so she could earn his trust. "Do you like that?" 

His response was to kiss her, a low moan escaped from his chest. Willow pushed back on him, making him take a step back until he was up against the side of the pool.

"Do you want me to do something to you so you can relax… or do you want to do something together?"

His eyes were dark, his voice was raspy as he took ragged breaths. "What would you do to me?"

Willow smirked, he was curious. "Sit on the top step of the pool." This way he could still enjoy the water a bit, but she would not drown. When he sat down she moved between his knees. But when he tried to pull her to him, she resisted. "Not yet."

Hunter sat back and watched her as she wrapped a hand around his manhood, and then lowered her mouth around him. He took in a sharp breath as she moved her mouth over him in a way no one had done before. His eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a low moan.

She continued to move her mouth and her tongue over him, Hunter balled his hands into fists and his hips moved on their own up towards her. Another moan escaped from deep in his chest.

She stopped and looked up at him, but when she did he was crying. "Are you OK?"

Hunter looked confused, "You have to stop…"

"Why?" She asked him softly.

"Because, if you don't I will want to be with you like I was the Queen…"

Willow moved to the edge of the pool and placed her hands on the tile, so her back faced him. "You can have me… pretend it is her." Willow wanted him to want her, but right now she will take what she can get.

He took a hold of her hips, and moved closer to her, he just brushed her entrance with the tip of his throbbing manhood. She attempted to push back into him, but he held onto her waist firmly. He continued to tease her by holding himself just right there, unable to bring himself to make that final thrust.

He pushed himself away, shame making hot tears surface once more as he started to shake. "No! I can't." He yelled again, rejecting her once more.

Willow left the water and got her clothes, she ran from the bath house, slipping into her dress before she left through the front door. She felt ashamed for taking advantage of Hunter. She would have to confess to the Queen what she had done before Hunter got to her.

Willow ran from the bath house to the palace. She asked a guard where the queen was. Willow was told she was holding a meeting with Zu at the moment. Willow paced the hall outside the Queen's personal meeting room and waited for them to be done. 

When the door opened and Zu's face appeared he looked concerned for her. But she didn't stop to talk to him and darted inside closing the door behind her. She fell at the Queen's feet.

"Your Grace… please forgive me." She reached for Reyn's hand and kissed her fingers and her rings. "I love you my queen. And I don't want to be sent away." 

Reyn leaned down and lifted Willow's chin, "What did you do?"

"It was Hunter. I… I… he is so handsome."

Reyn didn't wait for her to finish, she slapped Willow, "You dare touch what is not yours! Again!"

"Reyna…" Willow called Reyn by her full first name.

"Don't call me that. You have no right to call me that! I am Queen Reyn. Where is Hunter?" 

Willow wiped the tears from her face with the backs of her hands, "I left him in the bath house." 

"ZU!" Reyn yelled. When his face appeared in the doorway she told him, "Please retrieve my love from the bath house and make sure he is deposited safely to the palace. And take your bride to be back to your chambers…. Before I change my mind about her." Reyn snarled at Willow, "Lay a hand on him again…"

Willow shook her head, "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyn is having issues with Willow breaking her trust and going behind her back to take advantage of Hunter. Hunter is attempting to get a handle on his thoughts and feelings after being Freed by Reyn. There is still a lot he wishes to learn when it comes to his place in Reyn's court and how to keep her happy.

Hunter slowly got dressed, unsure of his feelings for Willow. But he was certainly going to avoid her for a while. He heard the door handle click and Zu opened the door. 

"You alright Hunter?" Zu asked him. Hunter shook his head yes. "Alright, let's head to the palace and I will show you to the chambers you will share with Her Grace."

Hunter's eyes went wide when he finally saw the palace, he had never seen anything like it before. But he was informed by Willow on their ride this morning that the Queen travels when the weather is nice, so they will only be here when it is really hot or really cold. 

Zu clasped the man on the shoulder, "It can be overwhelming at first… but you will get used to it."

Hunter nodded, "I hope so. I want to make Reyn happy."

Zu smiled. "Good. She deserves it."

Hunter walked into the room that he was to share with the Queen. He had never seen anything like this before. There was a large bed against the far wall… two large floor to ceiling windows that were open to let the cool breeze in. And large fur rugs on the floor. There was a fireplace on one wall for both light and heat at night. 

"The Queen will be in shortly." Zu turned to leave, "Don't be alarmed, but two serving girls will be in shortly with drinks and some food. And I will be right outside." Zu headed back out into the hall to his post. 

Zu let the two girls in carrying trays and they set them down on the table in the center of the room. Hunter watched them nervously. The girls smiled at him and bowed. They each sat on pillows in the corner of the room and bowed their heads as if waiting for someone else. 

Before Hunter could get up the nerve to ask them what they were doing one of them said softly, "We hope you enjoy what we brought for you. Those are Her Grace's favorite."

Out in the hall, Zu didn't even have to look up to know when Reyn was approaching, the sound of the chain around her waist gave her away. He held the door open to her suit and bowed his head before her.

"Is he ok?" Reyn asked him.

Zu nodded his head, "Aye, he seemed slightly shaken and nervous." 

"And Willow?" Reyn raised an eyebrow.

"I will punish my bride, with your blessing." Zu said with a stern look on his face.

Reyn held up her hand, "No, let's see if she can avoid him. If not then yes."

Reyn walked into her room and smiled as she saw the refreshments and the serving girls in their places. Hunter stood nervously in the far side of the room, so she smiled sweetly at him.

"I heard you had quite the morning."

He fell to his knees, "Will you ever forgive me?"

Reyn walked to him and knelt next to him, "My gentle one, I don't blame you at all. And Willow will be punished."

He had tears in his eyes, "I should have known. She tricked me. She said you told her to teach me. I only wanted to make you happy…"

Reyn kissed his cheek, "I am so happy. I will guide you. And honestly… the fun part is you learning what I like on your own. And I get to find out what you like. But tonight since you have been through so much… we can just hold each other."

Hunter looked sad, "But… if I want to hold you again like before?" 

"We can hold each other." She kissed him. "I have to meet with some members of my council, then I will come back here. The girls will serve you food and drink. But they will not touch you. They know better." Reyn looks at the girls, "Don't you girls?" 

The girls both nodded their heads but didn't look up out of respect.

Hunter kisses her again, "Come back soon."

Reyn left her room, she smiled to herself. Taking Hunter as her true husband was her best idea yet. He was sweet and in no way plotting against her or looking for power. The other men she took into her favor would be either council members only or the occasional lover. She paused and looked back towards her room, she doubted she was going to want to share her bed with another at this point.

She didn't want to hurt him…. Wait… she honestly didn't want to hurt him! Could she have feelings for him? This wasn't part of the plan. Falling in love never crossed her mind. What was she going to do now? The one person she wanted to talk to about this she was currently mad at. Maybe she would talk to Willow about this in a few days. When both of them had settled down.

She walked into the council meeting chambers and the somber faces were not a good sign. "What is the matter with all of you?" Reyn asked.

An older man looked up at her, "Queen Reyna…"

"REYN!"

"Yes… Queen Reyn, we heard a disturbing report that you took in a slave as a potential husband."

"First of all, he is a freed slave. Second, he will be my true husband. And third, the list of the others have been sent off this morning, so those men should arrive by the end of the week. And my new council should be assembled soon." 

The council leader closed his ledger book, "So that is it then… we have no say in this?" 

Reyn stood, "You should be thankful I didn't kill the lot of you with Tau! But you pledged to me and I let you live. Take your retirement gracefully and live by our tradition. You are forcing me to take in five husbands. And we all know the choice of the true husband is all mine."

She took out her blade and stuck it into the tabletop, "I have had enough of your meddling in my life. This is the last thing I need to address before I run things my way!"

The older man flinched, "Yes, my queen. When will we meet our future king?" 

Reyn narrowed her eyes at his tone, “I plan on presenting him tomorrow at the ceremony that will be held to welcome me back to the palace from my trip. As is tradition, or have you forgotten that?”

The older man bowed his head, “No Your Grace, that is still planned for tomorrow.”

Reyn placed a hand on her flat stomach, "Any heirs that I have with my True husband, will be taught how to be leaders. Males will be sent to the tribes. Females will remain here, till they choose a husband. That husband must bring us something in return though." All members of the council agreed. "Our firstborn child… regardless or male or female… shall inherit the throne."

The council leader wrote all of that down. "Yes, Your Grace."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyn tells hunter about the bond she feels with him, she also informs him about what his place in her court will be.

The queen returned to her chambers, she had requested that the servants bring in hot water for a bath. She waited for them to fill the metal tub with hot water before she added a scoop of healing salts and flower petals that Vai gave her. The smell was strong but soothing. She waved the serving girls to her, and they untied her top and skirt. She let the material fall to the floor before she stepped into the tub. 

She closed her eyes and sank down in the water. Hunter was drawn to her. He slowly walked to the tub and sank to his knees.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you." She said softly.

"I still can't believe you picked me. Why did you pick me?" He started to reach his hand out to touch her, but he had not asked for permission to. So instead he held his fingers above her skin, and he moved them over her. Though her eyes remained closed, her skin had goosebumps.

"I picked you because though you are not touching me, I can feel you. We have a connection. I am drawn to you."

Hunter continued to move his hand just above her skin, the aroma from the healing salts in the water were making him feel even more connected to her. As if with each deep breath he took, he could feel the bond between them growing.

He saw some soap next to the tub, "Can I touch you?" He asked.

"Yes, you may." Reyn said, not opening her eyes. Under the soap was a soft cloth, he wet the cloth and rubbed the soap on it. Then softly touched her just above her collar bone. He slowly slid down to her breasts. A slight moan came from deep in her chest. Hunter continued to work his way lower, he remembered how much that pleased her before. 

Her eyes fluttered open as he caressed the soft skin of her thigh, “I think you missed an area… oh…” She stopped talking when his fingers brushed the sensitive skin they both wanted him to touch. Her eyes closed again and she licked her lips. “You know exactly what I need….” A moan escaped her as he slid two fingers into her womanly folds. She leaned up and found his mouth, crushing it with a kiss. He deepened the kiss and continued to press further inside her.

Reyn pulled her mouth away from his for just a moment, panting she said to him, “Get me out of this tub… I need you.”

He lifted her from the tub with little effort and laid her on the plush rug that was next to the tub. He knelt between her legs, undid his belt, and then touched the tip of himself to her. He was hard the moment he had seen her in the tub. He grabbed her hips and with one thrust found himself buried completely inside her once more. Their moans and cries of passion could be heard echoing out in the hall where Zu stood keeping watch. He sighed and pulled himself up straighter. He would seek out Willow in his bedchamber when his relief guard came for the middle of the night shift.

The next morning riders from all the tribes started to arrive. Each one holding the letter inviting them to the capital city. Reyn began pacing the length of her room in the tall tower. Hunter was still asleep, and she didn't want to wake him. For fear that he would not understand. 

Tonight was to be the big celebration feast for Reyn returning from her trip, and she planned on presenting him as her future real husband. Along with the group of men who would become her new council. The only two members of the council who will not be married to her are Willow and Zu. 

Speaking of Zu, he knocked on her door and asked for permission to come in. When Zu stood staring at Reyn, she became aware that she was dressed in only a skimpy skirt and low cut top. With the weather getting cooler, she needed a few items at night to sleep comfortably. Though she preferred to sleep with nothing on, the winter months do not really allow for this. Zu averted his eyes, well trying to inform Reyn of the arriving guests.

“Your Grace, the men you have invited to the capital are arriving, I had them taken to their rooms. When you are ready for your meeting with the current council, let me know and I will walk with you over there.

Ren smiled, Zu was nervous about her safety with so many villagers here. Some of those Tribes had become angry with her for taking a long time in choosing her mates. But she was Queen and would do things when she was ready. Reyn would do what she feels is the best move for her people, and also what is the best move for her. She could not be the ruler she wanted to be if she was angry and miserable all of the time.

Hunter was proving to be caring, loving, and willing to pitch in where needed. And he was completely devoted to Reyn, so she felt that he was going to be the best choice for her to make King. Who best to rule the people than someone who had lived among them, at the lowest rank there was.

Reyn changed into a soft sleeveless top and followed that by a metal chest plate. It was encrusted with a few beautiful stones, the skirt she then put on was soft leather on the inside, and the outside facing portion had thin metal pieces that were attached to thicker leather strips. She then put on a pair of thin sandals that a serving girl then helped her lace-up. 

Hunter rolled over and when he didn’t feel her in bed he looked up. “Are we going into battle?”

Reyn smiled at him, “No my darling one, I am going to meet the council one last time, then hold a small court to greet our visitors. Then tonight we will present you before the council members, and the leaders of the tribes who have brought with them the members of our new council. Hunter, I must ask you something… and I hope you will understand. But, are you aware of the customs that are in place in this realm regarding who a Royal must take as a mate?”

Hunter’s eyes looked panic-stricken for a moment, “Am I not able to be…”

“No, not what I meant, my darling one. I mean the others from each tribe. As Queen, I am required to take a male from each tribe and bring them here to the capital. I am able to choose who I want as my true husband, that man will be king. The others I can do as I see fit. Either use them to secure an heir… or as I have chosen to do, make them my new Council.”

Hunter watched her as she spoke, his eyes still full of hurt. “Does this mean I have to share you?”

Reyn smiled at him, “I don’t see that being an issue at this time. But if we are unable to conceive a child, then I might have to seek another… but only for an heir. You…. my sweet Hunter will be my true husband and rule by my side. How does that sound?” 

His eyes went wide, “Really?”

Reyn went to him and kissed him, “Yes, now if you are ok with that I will let everyone know today that you are my to be my true husband. We will have the bonding ceremony done soon so that we can seal ourselves to one another.”

Hunter kissed her back, “I will follow your lead. I just hope that I can live up to what you want me to be.”

Reyn stood and the serving girl who had been waiting for her helped her with her crown. The antlers made it difficult to wear all of the time, so she only wore it when not in her personal chambers. “Please help Hunter dress.” She said to the girl. “And my darling one, I look forward to seeing you later tonight.” With that she left the room and headed to the council meeting room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council is worried about Reyn's choice of 'First Husband''.

Reyn walked into the meeting chambers, the current members all looked up at her. “Greetings, I will try to keep this short as I know you must all get ready for the feast tonight. I am not sure if you are aware… But the representatives from each tribe as well as the chosen male from each one have started to arrive. They will also be in attendance at tonight's celebrations. I will be announcing my choice for a true husband.” And before they could issue protest that she has not even met the other males yet to make this choice already, “I will hear nothing negative about my choice. I will consider it to be a slander against the crown. Am I understood?” 

“But Your Grace…” The eldest member of the council attempted to ask her about her choice.

“I said I do not want to hear anything about it and I meant it.” Anger flashed in her eyes.

The council member decides not to press her further about it, at least for now. The rest of the members kept quiet, and even a few had an approving smile on their faces. All they wanted was for her to take a husband and produce an heir… so they will take their victory where they can. Before she leaves the room she lets them all know about the new council.

“Also, I am replacing all of you with the chosen males from the tribes. I am not going to take them as my lovers, but will use them in this fashion.” She stood to leave the room and whispers started around the table, causing her to snap around at them, “If you have something to say… I will give you each one chance before the matter is closed for good.” A fierce look to her eye was apparent to all in the room.

The council decided that it was not worth the wrath of their queen since she was allowing them all an early retirement, and not by way of the gallows or a run-in with Zu. So they would take that as a small victory for keeping their lives. 

One council member stood, “Your grace… You should know about the strange reports that we have been getting before you dismiss us.”

Reyn eyed him for a moment before she waved her hand at him, “Please continue. I am curious as to why I am just hearing about this now.”

“We didn’t want to alarm you until we knew for sure it was something more than gossip or rumors meant to scar the weaker-minded fools. But, it would seem these reports are true. People have gone missing, for days or weeks at a time… when they finally do return they have no memory of where they were, but they are branded strangely.”

Reyn took a step forward, “And… did you find out any more information than that?”

“Yes… we found that the branding is of an old symbol, one that translates to your name. Or the name was given to you by the Gods.”

Reyn narrowed her eyes, “Reyna?” The council all shook their heads yes. “Figure this out now!” She shouted, slamming her fist down on the table. A slight crack appeared on the solid stone surface. 

“Why is the name Reyna an issue for you, Your Grace?” A young man who had brought in a tray of refreshments asked. This caused a member of the council to reach back and attempt to strike him for speaking out when it was not his place. But Reyn took a hold of his wrist, she had reached him with lightning-quick speed. The other council members all gasped.

“You dare to strike him as if he were a slave!” Something flashes over her eyes and her anger reach a boiling point. “If I hear of anyone dare to touch a servant out of anger… I will see you hang myself. Or take your head.” Her blade was out and she flipped it from hand to hand. “I can do the honors myself right here, right now.”

The man dropped to his knees and begged for mercy, “I am sorry, it will not happen again.” 

“See to it that it doesn’t. The servants are not slaves…. Nor do they belong to any of you. Understood? When I tell them they ‘belong’ to me…. I am telling them that I will not let anything happen to them. They are under my protection. But I do not own them for abuse!”

The servant bowed to her, then asked his question again. “Your name, Your Grace?”

Reyn looked at him, “Reyna was my name from the God’s, My parents. I was sent here by them, left all on my own as a child. So I took the name Reyn when I became queen…. It is who I am now. No longer a goddess.”

Willow’s voice was heard from the doorway, “I believe I speak for everyone when I say you will always be a Goddess to us. But you are our Goddess.”

Reyn looked at Willow, anger over what she had done started to leave Reyn’s mind. “Thank you.” Reyn said as she slowly turned back to the council. “I feel that I am not a Goddess anymore… but perhaps you are right. It is not something that I can escape. Nonetheless, we need to find out who is branding my people. I will not take this lightly. How long until someone is hurt?”

Willow stood at her side, “I will have Zu send his best men to look into this.”

“You and Zu can be married soon after my own bonding ceremony has accrued.”

Willow bowed and left the room, the council all looked back to Reyn with a little bit of a questioning look. It was no secret that Reyn had been sleeping with Willow for some time now. 

“Willow petitioned to marry Zu. I granted her this right.” Reyn informed them.

The council recorder made note of this and then the council dispersed to finish preparations for that night's celebration.

Willow decided to take a walk along the capital City’s edge, just outside of the protective walls. She needed to clear her head and push the feelings she had for Hunter out of her mind. She was not sure why she felt such a pull towards him, and she wanted her marriage to Zu to be a good one. He was a kind and protective person, he deserved a dedicated wife.

The bonding ceremony was a long-standing tradition, and after this occurred the bonded pair would have a connection between them, that can only be severed by the death of one of them. And even after one has died, the bond may still remain if you have a strong enough bond. True soul mates who are lucky enough to find each other and go through the ceremony, may never get over the loss of their bonded mate. Death from a broken heart has been known to happen to the surviving bonded soulmate.

Willow had a feeling that Hunter and Reyn might be soulmates, because without the ceremony taking place… the two of them seem to suffer when the other one is not close by. Willow only hopes that her bond with Zu will be strong enough to push all her feelings for Hunter and Reyn out of her heart and mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the welcome home celebration, Reyn plans on presenting Hunter to the noble members and the council.

Reyn walked into the large area where the welcome home celebration was taking place. All of the noble males and females of her court were present. Everyone was dressed in their finest silks and jewelry. Reyn smiled as she felt Hunter walk up beside her and take her hand in his. She took a deep breath and they walked into the crowd together. Once everyone saw who it was they slowly took to their knee as a sign of respect for her. It spread across the sea of people as a wave until everyone in the room was kneeling for her. She squeezed Hunter's hand, as she felt him get anxious at the number of people in the room. 

“Blessings to all of you, I am grateful to be welcomed home by so many. And I wish to present to you my choice for a true husband, your future King.” She smiled sweetly at Hunter. “His name is Hunter. He was a recently freed slave and has suffered a great deal. But he has shown me a strength that few others possess and kindness I have never known in another person.” 

Willow frowned at her last statement. It would seem she was truly replaced as the Queen’s favorite. She told herself that she would not be jealous, that she would support Reyn’s decision and she would have little to no interaction with Hunter once he became King. There was no way that Reyn was going to let him out of her sight for long now that she has publicly laid claim to him.

Willow looked up to see Reyn standing right in front of her, “Your Grace!” She said, lowering her gaze to show respect to her queen.

Reyn placed a hand under Willow’s chin and raised it. “I want your assistance in making sure the bonding ceremony comes together perfectly. You will also be responsible for teaching Hunter what is expected. I am able to trust you, correct?”

Willow nodded her head, “Yes, Your Grace. I will teach him all about it, never fear.”

“I was asking if I could trust you  _ around  _ Hunter.”

Willow shook her head, “Yes, Your Grace. I would not dream of breaking your trust…. again.”

“If you do, it will surely be the last thing you ever do.” Reyn walked away leaving Hunter standing there with Willow.

Willow smiled at him, “I take it you have been well?”

Hunter smiled politely, “Yes I have. And how have you been? I was not sure what happened to you since… that day.” 

Willow shifts her weight on her feet nervously, “It is probably best if we do not talk about that. Especially here.” She looks around at all of the people in the room, hoping that no one overhears anything that is said between them. 

Hunter nods, “As you wish. But once I am king… will you still give me lessons?”

Willow's breath caught in her throat, “You want to return to our lesions?”

“I still have a lot to learn about… things,” Hunter said, leaning closer to her.

Willow stepped back from him, her heart racing and she felt extremely hot all of a sudden. “I… we will have to see how it goes Hunter. I mean… Your Grace.” She bows to him and then leaves to find Zu. She didn’t trust herself around Hunter at the moment. And she knew the queen would be watching them closely. Reyn probably had no idea Hunter just asked her for more private lessons. Willow wondered if he was truly asking for lessons in pleasuring the queen or simply on how to act like a royal. She would have to take it slow and find out exactly what he was looking for.

Zu was standing against the wall eating meat right off the bone. He was posted near the main entrance so he could keep an eye on everyone. Reyn had made it clear that if anything went wrong he would be blamed for it. It was his responsibility. 

Willow approached him, "Can I get you something to drink?" She asked him.

He pointed to the nearest table, "I actually got you something to eat and also some wine." He took another bite of his food, "And I have my drink there as well."

Willow nodded at him and then took her seat so she could eat a little bit before she went to Reyn to ask for forgiveness. She hoped that by now she would be allowed back into the Queen's service. She felt uneasy not having something to do. Though Zu has assured her that it was only a matter of time till they were married and she was pregnant. Willow was looking forward to having a family. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyn is nervous about the bonding ceremony for her and Hunter. Not because she is worried about Hunter being her husband, but about how the members of the tribes and her Court will treat him.

Reyn sat in a comfortable chair in front of the fireplace in her room. She watched the flames flicker and enjoyed the relaxing sound of the crackling wood. She was unable to sleep because her nerves about the upcoming bonding ceremony haunted her dreams. She was not concerned about Hunter or her growing feelings for him. But she was worried about the members of her court accepting him. Also, her new council would hold its first official meeting tomorrow to discuss the celebration.

It was time to inform them that she was not looking for any new bed partners… only a council of her own choosing. If they wished to make their villages proud, then they would need to work to impress her. She would be sending reports back to the tribe representatives over their first year on the council to inform them how happy or upset she was. They would have five to six months to get used to their new positions before she left on another trip through the realm. The council would be responsible for the day to day while she was not in the capital.

As the first wisps of light started over the mountains, she realized she had spent almost the whole night sitting in front of the fire. She slowly stood and rubbed her sore shoulder. She crawled into bed for at least a few hours of sleep. Hunter rolled over and reached for her. She laid her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep with him lightly rubbing her back.

A few hours later, she opened her eyes to discover she was alone in her bed. A serving girl knelt before the fire adding another piece of wood to it. When she looked over and saw Reyn was waking up, she ran to the side of the bed and bowed her head.

"Good morning, Your Grace." 

"Good morning. Is breakfast ready?" Reyn asked her as she slipped from the covers. The girl blushed at the sight of her Queen with nothing on and held out a floor-length robe for Reyn.

"Yes, Your Grace. I will bring in a tray of food for you. Hunter… I mean His Grace went for a walk this morning. He left a little while ago. He said he would be back shortly."

Reyn nodded her head and went to sit at the small table in her room so she could eat her breakfast when the girl returned. Reyn enjoyed a quiet breakfast before going to find Zu to ask him about the Bonding ceremony preparations. Tonight was a full moon, so it would be perfect. Food, wine, firewood, and security needs to be in place. 

The hunters brought in the large game yesterday for the feast, and also plenty of firewood for the large bonfire that was required. Part of the ceremony would be asking the Gods for their blessing. And this required a large fire to dance and chant around. Vai and Reyn could both perform the ritual needed to communicate with the Gods. And since this was a very important night, both of them would be performing it together.

Vai would also be responsible for the bonding ceremony itself. She was the realm's oldest and most knowledgeable healer. Vai taught Reyn everything she knows about healing and all the old rituals so they didn't die out with the next generation. Reyn wanted Vai to be part of the council, but Vai always said no.

Much to Reyn’s surprise, Vai has now decided that she should sit on the council to ensure the old rituals didn't die with her. She needed to teach others before it was too late. 

Meanwhile, in a clearing in the forest just outside of the capital city, stood Hunter and Willow. Willow was curious to see what exactly Hunter was looking to learn from her. The ceremony was tonight, so perhaps he just needed her to walk him through what was expected of him.

Hunter looked around nervously. "Willow, do you know what I can do to ensure the Queen's happiness?"

Willow smiled, "Hunter, she is already extremely happy with you."

"But as King, I need to assist her in ruling over the people. And in giving the realm an heir."

Willow was amazed at how well he was able to express his wants, needs, and fears. She remembers how limited his communication was when they first freed him. "I am not sure what you need me to do for you." 

Hunter reached for her hands, "I would like you to show me more skills. For pleasing her."

Willow finally realized what it was he was asking her for. Her eyes went wide, "Hunter, you know we can't do anything as we did before."

He squeezed her hands, "Why?"

"Because you need to be faithful to her."

"I don't love you. I love her. This would be strictly for education. I just want her to be happy." Hunter said, a sad undertone to his words. He never wanted to be sent away from Reyn.

"I am sorry Hunter. I can't." Willow pulled her hands back from his and wished she could give in to her feelings for him. It was her turn to look around nervously. “Unless…”

He looked hopeful once again, “Unless…?”

Willow said softly, “Do you really need my help?”


	13. Chapter 13

Reyn took a walk by the river that ran past one of the walls of the Royal Palace. She heard a branch snap behind her, but before she could turn to look a blade was at her throat.

“I would think about what you are doing…” She said in a whisper that was full of anger. She wanted to get the blade from her belt, but would not be able to move fast enough. So she would have to rely on distraction.

Hot breath hit the back of her neck. The assassin grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. “Are you that bitch, the queen?”

Reyn snarled, “I will show you just how much of a bitch I am…” She knocked the hand away from her neck with one hand while she reached behind her with the other. She knelt down and yanked the assassin over her head at the same time, slamming them into the ground at her feet. 

“Oh no, you fell.” She growled at them. Reyn pulled the black hood off their face… and was shocked to see a man who looked like a very young Tau. “Who are you?” Reyn asked the man as she looked at his features while he gasped for air. 

The force and shock of her flipping him off his feet made it impossible to form words just yet. “I… am… the son of King Tau.”

Reyn picked him up and sent him crashing into a large rock formation along the river. “Tau is not KING! I killed him.”

The assassin didn’t move. As Reyn started to turn to walk away, she was struck in the back of the head causing her to blackout. The other assassin didn’t even try to catch her as she fell. He looked over at his dead partner and shrugged. All of the gold would now be his.

Reyn made a sound and the assassin kicked her, “Shut the hell up.”

He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, walking off in the direction of one of the tribes best known for violence and not fully supporting Reyn claiming the throne. A woman was waiting for him when he let Reyn hit the ground hard after he slid her off his shoulder.

“Here is the bitch. I will take my gold and leave.”

The woman shakes her head, “No, I don’t believe I owe you anything. As a matter of fact, since you dared to strike a member of the royal court, you must die.” She pulled a long knife from behind her and drove it deep in his chest. “Pitiful.” She then turned her attention to the Queen.

Reyn was lying face down, her arms under her. When the woman leaned down and rolled Reyn over to check her heartbeat. Reyn had a blade pressing into the woman’s throat as soon as she was on her back. The assassin had not checked her for any weapons. 

Reyn looked her in the eyes, “Any last words?”

The woman tried to swing at Reyn, but she just pressed the knife into the woman’s skin. She refused to answer anything Reyn asked her. Reyn heard voices in one of the nearby dwellings, she cut the girl's throat and left her laying with the assassin. She hid behind a large pile of crates so she could formulate an escape plan.

Reyn waited till the two villagers walked by before she leaped out of her hiding spot. She stabbed one in the back, dodging a counter strike from the other villager. Reyn was just going to stab the other one in the chest when a bone-chilling voice from her childhood spoke from somewhere out of her line of sight. She looked around but didn’t see anyone standing there. The man dropped from the nearby rooftop and landed right behind her. She didn’t have any time to spin around and face him, he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

“What a beautiful queen you are, it's too bad that I am going to have to kill you.” 

Reyn’s eyes went wide, the man at her back sounded exactly like Tau. He wrapped his hand in her long white hair and yanked her head back so he could look at her face. Reyn was staring at a man who looked exactly like Tau. Her whole body went cold.

“As much as I enjoy the look on your face as if you have just seen a ghost. I must inform you that I am Lau, Tau’s twin brother.” 

“I never knew he had any family, let alone a twin.”

Lau laughed, “He disowned me a long time ago. He wanted the crown all to himself. Had me declared a tractor and sent me to the exile lands. But I have come back… to seek revenge. I was amused to be told that my brother had been bested by a young girl.” He ran a hand from her breast down to her hip, “But you don’t feel or look like a girl. The Gods blessed us the day they sent you to us.” He pressed a kiss to the side of her face, “Oh what I could do to you. You denied me my revenge. Maybe I should take it out on you? What do you say Ice Queen?”

Reyn raised an eyebrow, “It's Queen of War!” She growled out, her blade poking into his ribs as her anger started to fuel her strength. 

“Ah yes, the queen of war.” He let go of her and stepped back. “Tell me, Reyna, how have you liked the ancient symbol of your name being branded into your people? I figured you would like to know who we were unable to break into your palace. Those who have been missing and not returned to you. Well, those people were easy to break, they told me things I never thought I would get to know about you.”

Reyn swallowed hard, so all of those people with the branding were the ones who were strong enough to resist his torture. Those who have yet to return… they told him what he needed to know. Then they were put to death.

“You are a monster! Just like your brother.”

“You flatter me!” He said in an overly dramatic way.

Reyn was about to lunge for him and shove her knife into him when two large guards took ahold of her, latching chains on both of her hands. The metal felt odd on her skin like it was both hot and cold at the same time. She looked at the metal as it shimmered with a blue hue.

“Ah, I thought that might be able to hold you. Since it fell from the heavens just as you had.” Lau took out a blade made of the same metal. “Star metal, that is what we are calling it. It fell from the heavens and streaked across the sky in a ball of fire. It destroyed several of our homes in the process. It seems to limit your powers does it not?” 

Reyn narrowed her eyes at him, “What do you want from me?!” She growled at him.

Lau laid the blade with its flat side against her cheek, “What I want  _ from  _ you? No, that is not how this is going to work. I will use you to lure those you love here and let you witness their death. Let’s start with that pretty thing you call your hand.”

The guards brought out a female who had her head covered. When Lau pulled the hood off of her, Reyn could clearly see that this girl did in fact have long brown wavy hair like Willow. But this was not Willow. Reyn let her expression remain blank. 

“So, no reaction at all from you? What if I kill her.” 

“Don’t you dare touch her. She is innocent!” And that was even more true by the fact that she had no relationship with Reyn what so ever.

Lau snarled and he moved to the girl, knife in hand. Reyn tried to pull at the chains from her wrists but didn’t budge. She could feel herself growing weaker every moment that metal touched her skin.

Lau drew the blade across the girl's neck, letting her fall to the ground at his feet. Reyn let out a sad cry as she saw the girl die because of her. He killed someone from her court just because he wanted revenge for his brother. 

Lau walked back to Reyn, “String Reyna up on the wooden crosses closest to her precious capital city, by the time they find her, the star metal should have poisoned her enough for the sun to do its job.”

Reyn spit in his face, “It’s Reyn!” 

Lau smirked, “Reyna, when will you stop fighting who you really are?” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone gets ready for the bonding ceremony, Zu discovers that Reyn is missing. When a scout comes back with news of her whereabouts, Zu sets off to find her. This leaves Willow and Hunter all alone, that was not a very good idea.

Zu kept looking for Reyn, the ceremony time was getting closer, and yet she was nowhere to be found. A scout came running to him, panting and covered in dirt and sweat. 

“Zu, master Zu! I heard a rumor that she is being held by a tribe to the south of us. The one where they refuse to come to court!”

Zu’s eyes flashed dark. “Who told you?”

The scout drank a glass of water, then continued. “I overheard two of the village girls talking about the ‘white-haired murderer’ as they walked along the river. When I asked them what had happened, they took off in the direction of that village.” 

Zu informed the council of what he had been told, then he gathered a group of skilled warriors to go find their queen. He left a few guards to make sure Hunter stayed safe in his room. Hunter hesitated but allowed them to shut him up in the Royal bedchambers, unaware that Reyn was missing. Zu didn’t want to spread panic until there was a need for it.

Willow was allowed entrance into the bedchamber, she told the guards that she would take charge of keeping Hunter calm and act as a trusted servant for him. Zu nodded giving her permission to be there, then he left. At least the guards could keep both Willow and Hunter safe now at the same time. And he trusted in the fear that Willow had from making the queen angry to keep her from touching Hunter again. The thought had crossed his mind once or twice if he was being honest with himself. Would she be able to remain faithful? 

Zu and his men charged out through the main gates of the city, and guards posted there along with some of the stronger servants pushed them closed. They would attempt to remain safe while most of the armed guards went to bring Reyn back in one piece.  Zu and his men charged into the village, sending men and women running in every direction. Zu then saw a man who looked exactly like the person who almost destroyed their realm. He felt like he had just seen the ghost of Tau.

The man spoke to Zu as if he knew him, “Ah Zu, you have come for your queen, have you? I fear you are too late. Between the star metal and the sun, I can only imagine she is close to death.”

Zu charged at him and his sword hit him across the chest plate. Lau looked at the large dent left by the brute. He pulled off the damaged chest plate and tossed the star metal blade between his hands. Zu had never heard of star metal before, but that doesn’t mean that the iridescent metal of that blade wasn’t what Lau said it was.  Zu hit the man again in the chest, but a sharp pain ripped through him. The star metal blade pierced his chest plate and cut into him just below the rib cage. His men grabbed him and started to carry him back to the city where Vai could tend to his wound and try to save his life.

“The… Queen… Find her!” And then Zu blacked out from the pain. The guards not carrying their leader back to the city took off in the direction of the old slave crosses. Reyn had ordered them all taken down or burned. But a few still remained. They knew the exact location of these because they would patrol the area making sure no one was being tortured.  They saw her from a distance, hanging from a wooden cross high above the ground. The men pushed the cross over, catching it before it hit the ground and laying it down gently. They pressed a hand to her neck to check for a pulse, and it was faint… but it was there. 

“Thank the Goddess. Now get her off of there and back to Vai!” One of the men said he was an officer of the guards, directly below Zu in rank. 

Back at the palace while all of this was going on, Willow was attempting to teach Hunter about what to expect from the bonding ceremony. Hunter’s eyes went wide when she told him about the last step. Vai would follow Hunter and Reyn into a tent near the large bonfire where she would be present while Hunter and Reyn joined their bodies together. Once they reached the highest pleasure and both had their release Vai would say a blessing prayer and ask the gods that Reyn conceive a child. 

Hunter wasn’t too keen on the idea of someone being in the room, he had already experienced this with Willow in the room and it was awkward for him as well. At least this time he would not be attracted to the other person in the room. Speaking of the other person, to who he felt an attraction, she was sitting rather close to him. He could smell the herbs from the soap she used. He reached out and rubbed her wavy hair between his fingers. It was so strange to see the dark hair. He had blonde hair himself, and he had also gotten used to Reyn’s white hair cascading down on him when she would fall to his chest to catch her breath after they had made love.

He might find her attractive, but he knew in his heart that he only loved Reyn. So then why could he not get the thoughts of Willow out of his head? It was as if she had put a spell on him. He reached for her hand and squeezed it. 

“Thank you for helping me.” Hunter said and attempted to keep his hands from reaching for her. As he was to be bound to Reyn in just a few short hours, he needed to push Willow out of his mind. But that is when Willow hugged him. 

“You are welcome, Hunter. I am just glad to be back in Reyn’s good graces.” 

Hunter’s breathing became ragged as he tried to get control of his body again. The heat coming from her breasts that were pressed against his chest felt like they had set him on fire. He wanted to feel more of her, no… he needed to feel more of her.  He ran a hand down her back, pressing her into him. She went to look up into his eyes and he crushed his lips against hers. She inhaled sharply as the shock of him kissing her set in, she wanted nothing more than to deepen the kiss. But she was not sure how to proceed. She wanted back in the Queen’s favor, and yet feeling Hunter’s hands on her was almost too much for her to gain control. 

His tongue slipped between her lips, and all resolve she had been hanging onto slipped away. She pawed at his shirt, pulling it over his head before she sought out his lips once more. His hands took ahold of her breasts and he let out a slight growl. She was not as curvy as Reyn, and she had much smaller breasts. But his body still wanted her. She lightly bit his lower lip as thor hands roamed over each other’s bodies. 

“Hunter… we… should stop.”

He turned and pinned her beneath him on the bed. “Do you really want me to stop?” He asked her.

“No…” She said practically panting.

He pulled her dress up over her head, his lips and tongue making their way down to her breasts. She arched up at him and he playfully bit the skin of her breast before he took possession of her nipple. She let out a soft sigh and Hunter looked up at her, his eyes were dark green, his pupils wide from arousal. But wait… his pupils were extremely large. Oh no! She thought to herself… Did someone drug him?

Hunter took her hands in one of his and pinned them to the bed above her head, she was having a hard time telling him to stop. She could feel how hard he was through the material of his pants. He started to reach for his belt when she sat up, trying to break the spell. 

“Hunter… this isn’t you! Something happened, you need to stop.” 

Hunter’s eyes went wide as if her eyes broke him from his trance. He stood and backed away from Willow, his hands covering his face as he realized just how close he had come to giving in to her temptation yet again.

“Why?” His voice was shaking.

Willow came to stand behind him, but not touching him. “Hunter, I think you were drugged.”

He spun around, his eyes less dilated. “Really? That would explain why I still want you… even though I know it is a mistake and that I don’t love you.

Willow swallowed hard, she was half tempted to let him bed her. This way she could hold it over him that he found her attractive. But she didn’t want to be mean to him. She put her dress back on, then strode to the door. But as she opened it, standing outside waiting to knock was one of the men who had left with Zu. He was covered in dirt and looked somber.

“Willow, come quick. Both Zu and Queen Reyn need your assistance. There have been some injuries.” 

Hunter stands and puts his shirt back on and follows Willow and the guard down the stairs to the healing area where Vai spends most of her time. Willow lets out a gasp when she sees Reyn laying on the cot, her skin burned and her wrists and ankle were cut and bleeding. She also had bruises all over her.

Hunter walked to her side and gently picked up her hand, he pressed a kiss to it. He felt guilty for not being there when she needed him. No more spending time with Willow, he told himself. Between what she had taught him before, and what he had been able to do today and Willow reacting the way she did. He felt confident that he had the skills needed to keep Reyn happy.

Reyn gasped as if she was coming out of water for air, and sat straight up. She looked around the room, when it registered in her mind that she was safe in her own palace she collapsed on the pillows and passed back out. 

Vai looked over Reyn carefully, “She has been through something tragic. That metal they used on her was killing her slowly. But I have managed to reverse the damages. She will need rest.”

“And Zu?” Asked Willow. 

“He was cut pretty deep, but it didn’t hit anything major. So we will have to keep an eye on him for infections.” Vai said as she handed Willow a jar of her healing salve. “Put this on his wound. And also on any that Reyn has.”

Vai left the room to allow Willow and Hunter time with their significant others. She needed to inform the council they would have to wait for the bonding ceremony. But Reyn’s soft voice stopped her from leaving.

“Don’t you dare cancel anything, old woman! I am having that bonding ceremony…. Tonight.”

Vai didn’t even try to protest with Reyn, she knew full well that if she set her heart on something… well then she was going to do it no matter who or what stood in her way. Willow looked at Hunter and then back to Vai.

"I need to express a concern to you." 

Vai looked at her, "Yes child, what is it?" 

"I believe Hunter was drugged." Will said in a somber sounding voice, she was pained with guilt that while their Queen suffered, she was busy almost sleeping with Reyn's chosen mate.

Vai walked over to Hunte and took his chin in her hand, looking into his bloodshot eyes she could tell that his pupils were extremely large and his eyes were glassy. Vai nodded at him then softly to Willow, "I believe you are right. Have him drink the calming tea, and it should work." With that, she left Willow in charge of healing them. She needed to prepare for the ceremony. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Reyn was still recovering from her exposure to the Star metal, she still wanted to ritual to happen that night. It would be the perfect time to secure Hunter's position as King before the first meeting of the new council.

A large bonfire was lit in the far part of the capital city, just inside of the protective walls. Vai gathered her strength as she prepared to perform the ritual for Reyn and Hunter. They would also be asking the Goddess  Iaso for help with Zu’s healing. Vai was one of the few left who knew all of the old rituals. As per Reyn’s request, she started to write them down and teach Reyn how to do most of them. A younger generation would need to carry them on after Vai was long gone. Reyn was a goddess herself technically, so these rituals all belonged to her lineage. It seemed only right that Vai made sure that she knew how to perform them. 

Vai was sure that had Reyn been older before her mother and father sent her to live among the mortals, she would have had a better understanding of all the rituals. Hell, she might have even been able to teach a few to Vai over the years. Hua had not had a chance to pass any of them down to her daughter. Vai still didn’t fully understand why a God and Goddess would send their only child to live like Reyn has had to over the years. But it has been her strong will and stubbornness that came from her feelings of abandonment that have kept her going all these years. 

Vai also had been sent to live in an orphanage when she was very young. This helped the kinship that has only grown since Vai first met Reyn. Back when she was a young lady who still went by her name from the Gods, Reyna. Vai smiled as she fondly remembered the young Queen, and how she had helped her find her way. Reyn needed guidance from someone who would teach her right from wrong, how to best use her powers for good and not let the power consume her. Like Vai had seen this happen to those who had been blessed by the gods. 

Vai was one of those people who had been blessed by the gods, but she understood that with great power come great responsibilities. And it was her responsibility to make sure that Reyn had the proper upbringing. Reyn often called Vai ‘mother’ as a sign of respect for her status as an elder and a healer. Vail also considered Reyn the daughter that she never had. The tribe elders have been known to adopt motherless children to assist in the raising of them. This ensures that all the important knowledge is passed down from one generation to the next.

Members from several tribes who were close to the palace, as well as all the representatives were there with the chosen men from each of their tribes gathered around the fire. Vai raised her hands to signal everyone to be quiet and sit down. Guards were posted all around the area to keep everyone safe. They were also there to make sure that the clans all remain calm and did not start any fighting. The rituals tend to bring out a bloodlust in some of the younger males, depending on the tribe they were from.

Vail tossed a bag of herbs into the fire and the flames began to change in color. They show as blue or green as the scent from them enters the air. Everyone who is gathered around the fire begins to inhale deeply, these herbs will allow them to have a deeper connection to the gods during this ritual. The musicians who were behind Vai began to set a soft, steady beat. Vai started to move and sway with the beat, chanting very softly. As the beat became louder so did Vai’s chants. A few people started to join in with her until everyone who was present followed suit. 

Hunter emerged from one side of the fire to stand next to Vai, he was wearing only a pair of leather pants and had white paint on his chest and face. Vai took his hand in hers and nodded at him as he began to chant with her.

All of a sudden everyone went silent, Reyn then emerged from the shadows. She had on a long white skirt and a white top. She was wearing her traditional crown of deer antlers, her white hair cascading down her back. She had on gold jewelry and a gold chain around her waist that made noise as she walked. Vai took her hand and then raised it up as well as one of Hunter’s.

“Our beautiful Queen Reyn has chosen to bond herself with Hunter. He will from this day forth be known as King Hunter.” Vai said loud enough for all to hear.

The tribe members began to softly chant once more, some of them taking each other's hands in their own. Vai asked Willow to step forward, she had been instructed to carry the silk wrap that would be placed over the couple's hands. Willow loosely wraps it around Reyn and Hunter’s hands as Vai takes a step back. Vail then takes a metal chalice that holds herb-infused water in it, pouring it over the hands as she says a few words asking for the Gods to watch over them.

“We also ask that the Gods bless them with healthy children. Heirs who will carry on with our traditions.” Vai said loud enough to be heard over the soft chanting from the tribe members gathered around the fire. Reyn and Hunter then began to slowly move around the fire. Hunter following Reyn’s example. She began to move to the beat of the drum and Hunter was mesmerized by her movements. When they came back to stand in front of Vai she placed her hand over theirs.

“All who are present bear witness to the bonding of these two.” She then tosses another bag of herbs into the fire, the scent in the air becoming sweeter and stronger than the first one she had tossed into the flames. Hunter became slightly dizzy by all the sensations. When like an explosion in the back of his mind, he felt the bond between him and Reyn. He could feel her heart beating through their contact. He could feel her affection towards him and her excitement from the ritual. His eyes widened as the connection between them grew so strong that he almost recoiled from her touch. But the silk around his hand prevented him from doing so. He wondered if that is what it was used for.

Reyn smiled at him, the look in her eye told him that she must be feeling it as well. 

“Even if you are apart, you will still be able to feel each other through this bond.” Vai took a step back, Reyn and Hunter took a seat off to the side. “We now ask for a speedy recovery of Zu. He was injured protecting our beautiful Queen. May the Gods protect him and heal him.” Vai then bowed her head and disappeared into the shadows beyond where the firelight was shining. 

With the ritual over, the tribe members began to drink and danced around the fire into the early morning hours. Reyn took Hunter’s hand, but before she could say anything Hunter witnessed her eyes rolling back in her head and she started to faint. Hunter’s quick reflexes caught her before she hit the ground. Vai rushed over and took a look at Reyn who was in Hunter’s arms. 

“Take her to her chambers, she needs to rest.”

Hunter shook his head and made his way to the Royal bed chambers. The guards who were posted at the door in Zu’s absence both bowed to Hunter before they held the double doors open for the newly married couple. Hunter laid her down on the bed, he poured water into a large bowl and took a clean piece of cloth wetting it. He then tried to cool her face with the damp cloth. She stirred slightly, her eyes meeting his, then she was out once more.

Hunter knew it was too soon after all she had been through for her to do the ritual. But with their bond being a very important set, he knew she was not going to let anything stand in their way. 

Hunter softly kissed her forehead and then took off his shirt and climbed into bed next to her. He pulled her to his chest and held onto her as he softy ran a hand over her skin. She moved so her head was laying on his chest and his hand was now rubbing her back. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyn has a meeting with her new council, and while entering her bedroom after the meeting she is greeted by a non-friendly intruder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a prayer that is said in greek in this chapter - translation is included. Will also post again in the note at the end of the chapter.

Zu walked slowly into the council chambers, it was a crowded room because the old council members were there to offer support and guidance for the new members. They were not planning on having to have the council decide on something this soon into them taking the positions. Reyn had also not been able to come and greet them as she had planned. The poisoning she got from the Star metal was very toxic. And her body was just now recovered.

Zu took his seat toward the head of the table, across from him was Willow. They all rose when the guard at the door announced that the queen was approaching. Reyn walked through the door and all eyes were fixed on her. She was practically glowing. They all assumed it was from her happiness of finding her true mate. 

Reyn leaned down close to Zu, "Are you sure you should be up and about?"

Zu put a hand on his side, where he was still healing from the wound he got while saving her life. "I could ask you the same thing, Your Grace."

Reyn nodded, "Guess you and I are just going to be stubborn till the end." She slowly stood then took a seat at the head of the table. Reyn was still slightly shaky but she had to get out of bed. Hunter was afraid of causing her more pain so they have only been sleeping and holding onto each other at night. She would rather get the word from Vai she was healed enough to return to the task of convincing an heir. Plus the act of trying for one was extremely enjoyable.

Hunter had delayed the council meeting until she felt well enough to attend. "Welcome to my new council members. I would apologize for not coming to you as soon as the ceremony was finished, but as you all are aware I was kidnapped and poisoned. That is actually the purpose of this meeting. We know the village that needs to be dealt with and wants to know how you will proceed with finding Lau and pushing him."

All members old and new started to talk amongst themselves and Reyn had to slam her fist down on the table to get their attention, bringing them back on topic.

Zu spoke at last, "We need to send a group of our army there and flush him out. We are ready for him this time."

Reyn nodded as she listened to Zu. “I know where they are, I know who they are, and this is very bad news for them. We have scouts making sure that no one leaves the village and starts to travel here. They have been given instructions to take out someone who appears to be traveling here. My concern is that the toxic way of thinking has started to spread like an illness among the other tribes. That must be stopped at once! I just did a tour of all of the villages, and now they are trying to turn on me.” Her eyes flashed darkly as she was filled with emotion. “Leave no stone unturned, leave no village unsearched. I want all of the usurpers caught and dealt with.”

Zu touched her arm, “Your Grace, we should also send shipments of food along with these men, so that they may offer it to those who have been loyal and willing to talk.”

Reyn placed her hand on top of Zu’s resting on her forearm. “I like that idea Zu.” She then turned to the council, “Follow this plan, with the addition of food and or other supplies those villages need who are loyal and want to assist us in our search for Lau.”

One of the elder council members stood, “Your Grace until you have an heir… He needs to name a processor in case something happens to you.” This has not been an issue before now, because everyone assumed that Reyn was untouchable since her bloodline was that of the Gods. Reyn nodded her head, she had also been thinking about this as well.

“I will have an answer for you soon on that concern. In the meantime, all new council members please learn from our esteemed elders. You will have to learn to have these meetings all on your own soon.” Reyn walked out of the room.

Reyn was almost to the door of her bedroom when she heard a noise inside. When she opened the door someone from behind her poked a blade into her lower back. The fact that she could feel it pierce her skin ever so slightly told her it was made from star metal. Her eyes went wide and she put her hands up signaling that she was not going to put up a fight. 

“That is smart.” The low voice growled into her ear. “I am going to teach you a lesson once and for all.” He shoved her into her bedroom, “I am going to see why everyone finds you so appealing.” Reyn’s hands were brought behind her and she felt the all familiar sensation of star metal cuffs on her wrists. The metal was already burning where it touched her skin. The name behind her pulled her skirt up exposing the flesh of her ass to him. He pushed her face down on her bed and pulled her hips toward him. He slapped her ass so hard that she was sure it would leave a mark. 

Reyn started to chant a prayer asking the Gods to help her, “ Koitáxte mas me to symponetikó sas máti. Deíxte mas pós na aneveíte páno apó tous oratoús kai aóratous echthroús. Topothetíste mésa mas mia dýnami apó psilá. mas perikleíei me to paníschyro dexí sas chéri. kratíste mas káto apó tin prostasía ton fterón sas. ochyróste mas me agápi o énas gia ton állon kai dóste mas ametávliti eiríni.” _(translation - Look upon us with your compassionate eye. Show us how to rise above both the visible and invisible enemies. Place in us a power from on high; encompass us with your almighty right hand; keep us under the protection of your wings; fortify us with love for one another and grant us unshakable peace.)_

The man behind her pushed her face further down into the mattress trying to silence her. But a glowing light emitted from the open window. It hit Reyn and she threw her head back, able to overpower him. The chains around her wrists broke and she pushed herself up. The man was thrown back from her with a force that sent him crashing into the wall. Reyn turned to face him, her eyes almost white, they had been drained of their ice blue color. The man attempted to reach the door and escape, but Reyn leaped onto him, she pulled the blade from his waist and pressed it into his neck, drawing a thin line of blood.

“I am the daughter of Rao, and I will kill you right here right now. I am Reyna, Goddess of war and death.” Reyn was channeling something from the Gods, their power surging through her. 

The man looked up at her with tears in his eyes. “You will have to kill me. Because I will never stop.”

Reyn plunged the blade into his chest, then stood and walked into the hall. Hunter was running toward her, everyone in the palace had heard and felt the power surge. Witnesses outside said they saw a glow from her room. As Hunter was a few feet from her the light that was glowing from her eyes vanished and then she started to pass out. Hunter caught her before she hit the floor. Her skin was pale and she was hot to the touch. He picked her up and turned to face Willow with Reyn in his arms. 

“She is injured!” Willow said urgently as she saw the blood from where the star metal blade pierced her skin. Hunter laid her down on their bed and rolled her on her side. Willow pressed a dressing of clean cloth onto it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Koitáxte mas me to symponetikó sas máti. Deíxte mas pós na aneveíte páno apó tous oratoús kai aóratous echthroús. Topothetíste mésa mas mia dýnami apó psilá. mas perikleíei me to paníschyro dexí sas chéri. kratíste mas káto apó tin prostasía ton fterón sas. ochyróste mas me agápi o énas gia ton állon kai dóste mas ametávliti eiríni.”
> 
> (translation - Look upon us with your compassionate eye. Show us how to rise above both the visible and invisible enemies. Place in us a power from on high; encompass us with your almighty right hand; keep us under the protection of your wings; fortify us with love for one another and grant us unshakable peace.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 week after the attack and Reyn is trying to come up with a plan with Zu to protect them.

It had been a week since the attack, and Reyn had been spending a lot of time locked in her personal meeting room with Zu. They were going over ways to strengthen their troops and attack the village with enough armed men to be successful. Vai said that what she experienced with the powers was definitely due to her bloodline from the Gods. They must have heard her prayer and answered it in the form of protection. Vai was going to plan something to see if Reyn could learn to call upon those powers again and control them. 

Hunter, feeling a bit neglected, sought out the company of Willow. He figured she could use some attention because Zu was busy. And he had been right, Willow was seeking some companionship. But she told him a few times and made him promise that it was just friendly companionship and not anything more. Hunter said he agreed to her terms.

He found her walking along the path to the bathhouse, and she agreed to let him go with her. As long as he knew that nothing could happen between them. He nodded his head and walked along beside her. He smiled at her and then ran ahead slightly so he could hold the door open for her. The serving girl handed them each a towel, as well as an extra one for Willow’s hair. Hunter again held the door open to the private pool room reserved just for the Queen. This included Hunter as he was now King. 

Willow took off her dress and slipped into the water. Hunter pretended to be moving a chair closer to the edge but had watched her out of the corner of his eye. He was not sure why, but he felt a pull towards her. It was not as strong as the connection that he felt with Reyn, but it was definitely present. Hunter walked to the edge of the water and put his feet in, sitting on the side of the pool. He leaned back on his hands and enjoyed the sound of the water slapping the tile from Willow moving around. She tilted her head and watched him for a moment.

“Something on your mind?” She said in a soft voice so as not to echo. 

Hunter leaned forward now and placed his hand in the water. “I can’t help but feel this pull toward you. And it has me struggling.” Hunter watched her as he spoke, searching her face for any trace that she had the same feelings for him. 

But Willow turned so she was not facing him and softly spoke, “You know why we can’t…”

Hunter balled his hands into fists, “I know we can’t… and I love Reyn with all that I am, but…”

She cut him off, “There can not be a ‘but’ in that statement. You have to just love her and let me go.”

“You know I can’t just let you go. And I don’t want to want you. Why do I feel this way? I love Reyn, I want her in my arms all the time. But I also want to feel your hands on me…”

Willow turned to face him, she had tears in her eyes. “Hunter…”

He was already standing and slipping his pants off. He stepped further into the water till he was standing right in front of her. Her heart began to race. She looked up at his face, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I am sorry Willow, but I need to go find my wife." Hunter did a small bow to her, left the water, and put his pants back on. He left the bathhouse to seek refuge from his feelings. 

Willow had this empty feeling come over her. She had lost the trust of Reyn, and could potentially ruin her marriage before it even started. 

Hunter found Reyn standing outside the meeting room. But she was clutching her stomach with her hands.

"Something is wrong…" She said through gritted teeth. Then her eyes started to roll back in her head. Hunter caught her as she fell.

"I have you… please be ok." He kicked the closed door and yelled for Zu, praying he was in the room still. Zu opened the door, his eyes went wide when he saw Reyn in Hunter's arms. 

“What happened?” Zu was shocked because she had been fine while they were talking.

“I found her in the hall holding her stomach, then she collapsed.” 

“We need to bring her to Vai,” Zu said as he led the way.

Once inside Vai’s room, Hunter lays her down on a bed. “Vai, please help…” Hunter pleaded as he kissed Reyn softly on the forehead.

Vai felt her stomach, then took out a jar that smelled awful, holding it under Reyn’s nose causing her to sit up.

“Oh what in the name of the Goddess is that?” She felt dizzy and her stomach felt odd.

Vai looked at her eyes, then pressed on Reyn’s stomach again. “How long has it been since you last bled?”

Reyn sat there with a shocked look on her face… Could it be? Could she be with child already? A smile crossed her lips, “Does that mean?” 

Vai shook her head yes, then excused herself from the room, giving Hunter and Reyn a moment together. Hunter tilted his head and looked at Reyn.

Reyn reached for him with her hands, and Hunter walked to the side of the bed she was laying in. "Hunter, do you know why I am smiling?" She asked him, caressing her stomach with her other hand.

His gaze fell to her stomach, but he shook his head no. He wasn't sure what could be wrong with her or why she was happy about it.

Reyn took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I know my stomach is still flat, but soon it will be nice and round from your child growing inside."

Hunter's eyes went wide. "A baby?"

Reyn shook her head yes. Hunter dropped to his knees and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach. He ran his fingertips over her skin lightly. 

He then whispered, "Stay safe in there." 

Reyn smiled, then ran her fingers through his hair. "Does that make you happy?"

Hunter looked into her eyes, then moved so he could kiss her softly, "I am so happy. We will have a family." He kissed her again.

Reyn looked at him for a moment, "Hunter, do you remember your life before you became a slave?"

Hunter thought about her question for a little while, then he answered. "I remember as a young boy running through a house and my mom telling me to stop. We then heard a noise, and three men in tribal clothing came in. They hit my mother when she screamed and she fell to the floor not moving. Then they took me. They said I would bring them lots of gold." Hunter stopped talking, a lone tear rolled down his cheek.

Reyn lifted his chin so he was looking at her again, "No tears…. You are safe now."

He smiled, "I would endure it all over if it meant I could hold you in my arms. I would not change anything." He looked at her stomach one more time, "You need rest. I will come back later."

He left Reyn resting in Vai's room and went to find Willow. He had to tell her he would not be seeking her out anymore. He has a family starting with Reyn.

Willow was walking by the river when Hunter found her. "Hunter…. Is Reyn ok?"

Hunter took her hands in his, "She needs rest. I also found out I am going to be a father. So I wanted to tell you I will not be seeking your company anymore."

Willow stood there in shock, "A child... Reyn is with child?" Willow knew that was the goal, to have Reyn and Hunter conceive a child, but at the same time, she felt like Reyn was not sharing things about her life with her anymore. 

Hunter tilted his head, "I thought you would be happy?"

Willow plastered a smile on her face. "I am happy for you both, Hunter."

She kissed his cheek, then walked away in a hurry. She needed distance between them. For all of the protesting and resisting she did of his advances… deep down she still found him extremely attractive.

Reyn would be even more possessive over Hunter now that they were married and expecting. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyn has arranged a meeting over dinner with her council.

Reyn paced the length of the council chamber. The large table that was used for their meetings had been transformed into a dining table with eight place settings. Each end of the table would be for Reyn and the other for Hunter. Willow and Vai would sit on either side of Reyn, and the other four seats the new members of the council.

When everyone was present and accounted for, Reyn stood and raised her glass. "I would like to first thank you for all gathering together tonight. And second I would like to say that Hunter and I have an announcement, one I know the entire realm is waiting for." Reyn looked directly at Hunter, "Since tomorrow we will officially make Hunter King, we wanted to inform you all that I am expecting an heir."

A collective gasp went around the room, everyone had been waiting for the news of a child being convinced. Willow raised her cup of wine towards Reyn then towards Hunter.

"I would like to be the first to congratulate the two of you." Willow said with the best smile she was able to come up with.

Reyn nodded in acknowledgment of Willow's toast. "After tomorrow's ceremony, I will then be on rest until the baby comes. Overkill it might be, but being the first child we must go to those lengths."

Two serving girls, Meztli and Clover, stepped forward. They filled glasses and dropped off plates of food. There were chairs set along the wall where the serving girls sat waiting if someone needed anything. The girls smiled at one another, their Queen was pregnant and they could not be happier. This was good news for the realm. Fighting had broken out amongst a few of the tribes as they were trying to seek power while there was not an heir. Reyn would be most vulnerable while pregnant. But after the child was born, it would secure her claim on the throne. 

Though not many of the tribe members outside of those at the capital were aware of the attacks on Reyn’s life, not once but twice now. A third attack, while she was pregnant, would spread the unrest through the realm like wildfire. Zu would increase the guards in and around the capital. Reyn would not be able to leave the protective walls of the capital anymore. And if Zu had it his way, she would not leave the Palace at all.

Reyn looked around the room one more time, now that all the toasts and well wishes were done. “I would like to add one more thing. I know I have refused to use the name for some time. But I may have to rely on my Goddess abilities more and more as the threats against my life have increased to downright violence. I will now be known as Queen Reyna, once more.”

Cheers went around the room, Hunter walked over to Reyna and placed a hand on her stomach. “I don’t mind if it is a boy or a girl. As long as I get to be a father, then I am happy.” 

Reyna smiled up at him, “That is how I feel as well. And it is a good thing under my rule that even if it is a daughter, she will inherit the crown.”

Hunter nodded, “It should not matter what sex they are. If they are worthy of the ruling, then they shall.”

Reyna sat down and finished her meal. Once all the plates had been cleared away, the chancellor recorded down in his book that their queen was going by her birth name once more, and that on this day it was announced the realm would soon have a prince or princess.

Reyna left the council room and headed back to her chamber to lay down. She needed some rest after a long day going over details and her security. Two armed guards that Zu had arranged for stood outside her door. Two more were at either end of the hallway to keep an eye on anyone who entered. Reyna entered her room and laid down on her bed.

A few hours later, Reyna was jolted awake, she found Hunter laying next to her, lightly snoring. She heard the soft knock at her door one more time. So she got up to see who it was. And standing just outside the door was a young servant girl holding a letter in her hand. 

“A messenger dropped this off for you, Your Grace.” She turned to leave but Reyna stopped her.

“Thank you, do we know where they were from?”

She shook her head, “No, Your Grace.” She bowed slightly then left Reyna standing in her doorway holding the letter. It had a wax seal on it, but there was no stamp on it to indicate what tribe it was from. She frowned but opened it.

> _Dear Queen Reyn,_
> 
> _We wish to inform you that we have information about all of your recent activities, that the soon to be crowned King was once a slave. We question your judgement on a ‘first husband’. There have been reports of the former slave sleeping with the Royal Hand. But these are idle rumors and the members of this household remain loyal and faithful to our Queen. But others are not that happy with a non chosen one to be considered a husband. All of the tribes sent you someone who was worthy of Your Grace, yet none were chosen._
> 
> _It makes us sad that we must write this, but we felt you needed to know that the unrest in a few of the tribes is growing. And if nothing is done to put an end to it, there might be more and more fighting breakout._
> 
> _Your Devoted Subject,_
> 
> _Anonymous_

Reyna stared at the letter for a while, then she folded it and slipped it into her top. She would need to seek out Zu to assist her in finding out who sent it. She wanted to offer this person protection for all the information they had on the unrest from the tribes. She needed to know where her enemies lie.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zu and Reyna decide if they can trust that the letter she was handed is a trap or not.

Zu paced the length of Reyna’s room, he held the letter in his hand. “What if this is a trap of some kind?”

“Then it is better we find them and question them. I cannot let this go. If my life…. And my child’s life is in danger… then we must do _something_!”

Zu slumped down in a chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why would someone want to take out the best leader this realm has ever had?”

Reyna crossed to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Because I freed all the slaves. I am different. Some of the elders don’t like change, and they sure as hell do not like the fact I took away their ability to sell slaves.”

Zu placed a hand on top of hers, “You know I would have made you happy… I could have been a husband who could also protect you.”

Reyna took a step back, “Zu… You know I could not marry you. You are the head of my guard. You are like my family. Hunter might not know how to fight, but he is strong, and I believe his protective instincts would kick in if he were present when I was harmed.”

Zu shook his head, “You would not be able to be harmed if it were me.”

Reyna walked back to her chair, “And yet even as my head of the guard, I was still able to be attacked not once… but twice!”

Zu bowed his head, “I am so sorry, I should have been there.”

Reyna waved her hand at him, dismissing him. “I accept your apology, though not necessary. But I urge you to go to your WIFE and seek her bed for comfort. For I have a love for you as a member of my family, nothing else can come of that.”

Zu went to go find his wife. But when he opened the door to his chamber… he got more than he bargained for. Willow was on their bed, naked and smiling at him. “Ummm…. Care to explain?” 

Willow smirked at him, “It is time we make this marriage official don’t you think?”

Zu’s eyes darkened and he started to pull off his armor plates. Willow crossed the room and helped him. Zu caught her wrist and looked into her eyes. “Have you ended whatever was between you and the King?”

Willow swallowed audibly, “I didn’t think anyone knew.” 

He snarled, “Answer the question…”

Willow tried to smile sweetly at him. “I do not have any feelings for him. And he no longer seeks out my company.”

Zu seemed to buy into her lie, “I will believe you for now. But if I catch you two together. I will be the least of your worry. Reyna will have your head.”

Willow went back to undressing him, “I know.”

Meanwhile, at the bathhouse Hunter lowers himself into the hot spring water and closes his eyes, leaning his back against the tile around the edge of the water. A soft hand caresses his cheek and thinking it is Reyna he leans into it. Next thing he knows a piece of cloth is laid over his eyes and tied behind his head. Before he can react to it he feels the person start to run fingers over his skin on his shoulders. He lets out a soft moan, still thinking that it is Reyna who is touching him.

The hands glide over his chest and he can feel their warm breath on his neck, as she leans closer so her hand can trail down his abdomen. Hunter then hears the water move around as she enters the pool next to him. Even with the warm water, he can feel her touch leaving a blazing train over his skin. His hard manhood twitches in her hand when she finally wraps her fingers around him. 

His hips distinctively lean into her touch, and this encourages her to tighten her grip. Another moan escapes him, this time louder and longer. Her movements increase in intensity and Hunter begins to feel the building sensation in his lower abdomen. His breathing is not coming in pants and his eyes roll back in his head beneath the covering that is still tied behind his head. 

Hunter feels her warm breath against his cheek, he knows she is waiting for him to have his release, but just before he is fully ready to spill forth, she removes her hand. Left with an unsatisfactory feeling, he attempts to remove the covering from his eyes. But she catches his wrists and pulls them back to his side. He nods his head in understanding, this was a new game they were playing. She then straddles him and he feels her move against him. He grabs her hips but realizes that her waist is too small. He tries again to remove the covering from his face, but the female sitting in his lap traps his hands on either side of her. When he tries to overpower her, he notices that his wrists cannot move.

“Why did you restrain me?” He says with a hint of panic that is starting to set in. Who was this? His panicked thoughts were racing through his head.

“I am someone your Queen would kill you for sleeping with.”

He knew that voice... It was Meztli, the Queen’s serving girl. “What are you doing?” He asked her, “And why?”

She teased him more with her body, biting the skin of his neck, running her nails over the skin on his chest so that red marks were visible. He sucked in a breath between gritted teeth. He needed to have self-control, but his body was not listening. He was rock hard and begging to be satisfied. She had left him without the release he needed.

Meztle slowly lowered her body over him, taking him in and letting him stretch her insides to welcome him. 

Hunter’s mind was at war with his body. He growled at her, “Stop… you have no right!”

“Oh but Your Grace, I can feel that you want me. I knew you wanted me that first day you saw me. I can satisfy you better than the Queen ever could.”

Hunter regained a bit of control and was able to pull the cover off his eyes even with his hands restrained. But this caused her to slam herself down on him, sending him as deep as he could inside her.

Hunter’s last thread of control was gone, the primal lust for release was all he could feel. His vision started to get fuzzy and dark as she brought him right to the edge, and then withdrew her body from his. 

“Ahhhh….why?” He yelled out in frustration and pain. The lower half of his body ached and craved the contact he needed to find his release. But she was going to deny him once again. 

“I will leave you tied up here, frustrated and disloyal to our Queen.” Meztle opened the door and Hunter took advantage of being able to yell for help.

“Guards! Clover! Anyone!” Hunter yelled just before the door slammed shut. 

Meztle attempted to make her way out of the bathhouse undetected when she turned a corner and slammed right into Zu’s chest.

“Where are you running off to? And where is the King?”

She looked back at the door to the private Royal tub and then snarled at Zu. “She will have no choice but to kill him.” 

Zu shook her, “What did you do?!” 

She licked her lips, “I screwed the King.”

Zu threw her down and she laid motionless at his feet. He leaned down and felt for a pulse, it was faint but present. He yelled over his shoulder for the guards waiting at the entrance door. “Take her to the holding cell.” He paused, “And get Vai to make sure she doesn’t die. Reyna will want to punish her.”

Zu made his way into the Private room, Hunter was desperately trying to undo the restraint at his wrists. The metal was already cutting into his skin making the water turn red around him.

“Stop or you will cut yourself to shreds.” Zu put the chain on the side of the stone walkway and hit it with his ax breaking it. “We will get them off of you the rest of the way once you are safe within the walls of the Palace.”

Hunter was practically growling. “Where is she? Where is that whore!”

Zu had never seen this side of Hunter before, it was good to see he did indeed have some fire in him. He would need it as King. “She is being dealt with. You don’t have to tell me what happened, but are you hurt?”

Hunter shook his head, “Only my pride. She tricked me into thinking she was Reyna.”

Zu held up a hand to stop him from saying anything else. “Tell Reyna exactly what happened. I will stand witness to this as well. I have your back, Your Grace.”

Hunter tilted his head, “Why are you willing to help me?”

Zu stood tall with a straight back, “I serve the Queen AND King, Your Grace. I love Reyna like she is of my own blood. And I will do anything I can to keep her healthy, happy, and safe. That includes putting my jealousy aside and accepting her choice of my King.” 

Hunter nodded, “I appreciate your loyalty.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hunter was tricked by a spy, Reyna must deal with her emotions and take action against Lau once and for all.

Reyna’s eyes went wide, “Slowly tell me again what happened… leave out no details.”

Zu stepped forward, “Your grace, what he told you was true. I have the girl in our custody.”

Reyna slammed a fist down on the arm of her chair, shattering it. “I want her punished….  **_Severely_ ** !” 

Hunter winced at her anger, “I am so sorry my moon and stars. I thought she was you!”

Reyna stood and slowly walked to him, “I believe you… but right now I cannot look at you. I still love you…. But just go. Zu will take you to chambers used for noble guests.”

Hunter bowed his head, he was glad she believed him but nervous that she was not willing to be near him. Zu must have sensed this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Her anger towards you will not last. Look how she forgave Willow for her mistake. Reyna is a loving Queen.”

Hunter shook his head in understanding, “I will go rest now and wait.”

Reyna was pacing the floor in the throne room. She was waiting for Meztli to be brought to her. She would question her motives and get to the bottom of this once and for all. When Zu pushed the girl into the throne room Reyna recognized her the second their eyes met. She had been the servant who brought the letter about the unrest in the tribes about Hunter being king.

“Do you know what you have done girl?” Reyna spoke in a low, hushed tone. The rage in her was building once again.

Meztli brought her chin up, exposing her neck to Reyna. This was a primal act, like what an animal would do to its Alpha. It was to offer her neck, without fear, being submissive to her Alpha. But the submissive act ended with the look in her eye, it was the look of hatred.

“You have unrest in our tribes. Tau knew how to unite us.”

“Tau held you all in FEAR! He would kill anyone who dared get in his way. He took young girls as slaves…. Hung them up on wooden crosses to first break their spirit. Before he would force them into his bed and break them physically. Is that what you want? Do you want me to break you? Because my foolish girl, I would rip you in half with my bare hands!”

The servant girl's gaze faltered ever so slightly, then she looked down at the floor in front of her feet. “I only wanted to serve my master. You better kill me, because if I go back to him unsuccessful… his torture will be worse than anything you can do to me.” 

Reyna closed the gap between them in an instant, she slapped the girl so hard she fell to her knees. She lifted the girl's chin to look up into her almost white eyes. A slight white glow started to emit around her. It sent a chill down Meztli’s spine.

“I will do much worse to you than Lau will ever do to your pathetic body.” 

The girl's eyes went wide, “How did you know it was Lau?”

“I wasn’t one hundred percent sure, but you just confirmed it.” 

The girl hung her head in shame, “I only wanted to do what is best for the realm. You should marry Lau and rule as a united front.”

Reyna drew strength from the white light of the gods into her. A flash filled the room with a blinding light, causing the girl to shield her eyes from it. 

Reyn then stepped over her, “Put her back in her little cadge. I am not done with this little canary just yet.”

Meztli started to sob. She had failed in her mission, and if Lau ever found her… she feared for what he might do.

Reyna looked at the armed men over from head to toe. Zu had gathered their most skilled swordsmen and had them pledge to serve the Queen. Reyna nodded in approval and then straightened her back.

“You have all been gathered here to wage war on our enemies. I am entrusting each and every one of you to fight with all of your strength and abilities. Once we start down this path, we can never back down. If any of you do not feel up to the task, please leave now. But understand you will be leaving this realm, because if you do not serve me…. You do not serve this realm. The tribe members who support Lau’s claim on the throne… They will no longer be a part of this realm. Do I make that perfectly clear?” 

“YES, YOUR GRACE!” They all said in unison. 

“Very well, Zu will lead you to victory. I cannot join you because I am with child. Let that fill your thoughts, not only are you saving my life… but the child that rests within my womb.” Reyna paused for a moment, “This child is our future…. Protect it.”

The guards all nodded and then turned to look at Zu.

“Let’s head out!” Zu bowed to Reyna and then left the room. Guards who had been left in the capital for extra protection entered the throne room. They lit fires in large metal bowls all around the room. This prevented any shadows so no one could hide anywhere. Hunter had two guards posted outside his current quarters as well. Reyna drew her blade and sat on her throne. She would rather be leading the men herself, but would not risk the life of her child.

Zu would send a report as soon as they had Lau in custody. Reyna flipped her blade in her hand and waited. Eventually, fatigue won and she fell asleep, blade in her grasp. The guards who were posted at the door would not even let Willow in. They were taking the ‘no one may enter’ rule seriously.

Willow stomped away frustrated. But she was able to locate Hunter to make sure he was ok. The guards let her in because they knew Willow from all her years in service to the Queen. Plus they really didn’t want to upset someone with a high ranking like Hand to the Queen. 

“Hunter…. Were you hurt?” Willow stopped before she reached him, unsure if he wanted to be touched or not.

“I am fine, just… please stay over there.” Hunter turned his face from her, staring at the fire in the fireplace.

“I will respect your need for distance. But can I stay with you and keep you company?” 

“Where is your husband?” Hunter asked her softly.

“Reyna sent him to find Lau.”

Hunter then turned and made eye contact with her, “I will say a prayer for his protection.”

“Thank you Hunter.” She sat in a chair by the small table in the corner of the room. “There are cards in that cabinet if you want to play to pass the time?”

He nodded his head and slowly walked to her. Reminding himself how kind Willow was when he first arrived. “I know you will not cause me harm… I just…” His words trailed off, he was unsure of what to even say. He was not sure how he even felt at the moment.

“Hunter this will take time to heal from, and no one… Especially Reyna is going to rush you into anything.”

Hunter nodded, “Has this ever happened to you?”

“When I was a slave, yes. It happened often.”

Hunter took a step closer, “It happened to me as a slave as well. But this time was different. I love Reyna and I don’t want to cause her pain.”

Then that is what you have to keep telling yourself, that this was not your fault. And she will punish those who are responsible.” It was all she could do to keep her hands to herself and not offer him some comfort, but she managed to sit there and just shuffle the cards.

“Are you ever going to deal them out?”

She looked up at him with a bit of a shocked look, “Oh, yes… I can deal us a game.” She laid out some cards and he came just close enough to grab them. He didn’t retreat though. He did stay standing instead of sitting. A little progress is better than no progress. She told herself.

Willow and Hunter played two rounds of cards, then Hunter finally sat down. Willow didn’t say anything about it, she didn’t want him to feel like she was watching his every move.

“I miss going out and hunting small animals. Or chopping wood for a fire. I miss being able to provide for someone. I am not sure what she expects of me as King.” 

Willow placed her hand on the table and moved it towards him, but not as far as to touch him. “You gave her the greatest gift so far, a child. And all she really needs from you at this point is love. And I know she loves you too because she didn’t send you away.”

Hunter shook his head, “I am not with her as you can see.”

“I meant in exile.”

Hunter nodded, “I know.” He sighed. “I just want to wake up tomorrow and this never happened.”

“Tomorrow hopefully Lau will be dead and we can celebrate.”

Hunter laid out his cards, “I win.”

Willow nodded her head, “Yes, you did win.” Then in her head, ‘in more ways than one.’ Willow was trying not to be jealous of Hunter and Reyna. But with not much love in her own marriage, it was hard not to feel at least a little bit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.... or is it?

Zu crouched down and singled for his hen to follow suit. They had spotted Lau talking to some villagers about their support in his usurper attempt. He felt like it was his birthright to take the crown after his brother’s death. 

Some of the members that he has spoken to offered their support out of fear, but would deny it and support Reyna if it came down to it. Zu looked at his Major on his left, “What do you think Major?”

“Well General, I believe we should each take a team in - flank him on either side. And then someone could come right down the middle and get the element of surprise.” 

Zu nodded, “Take one of your best men and send him on the right, you take the left flank. And I will go right down the middle.” 

The Major nodded once, then issued orders to his men. They broke off into two teams and went to either side of the tent where Lau was hiding out. Zu would give the signal when he was in position and ready. Once he saw an opportunity, he would strike. As if on queue a young girl wearing hardly anything was allowed entrance into Lau’s tent. Zu smirked. He would give them some time to get started, and since Lau would most likely be unarmed, it would be perfect timing. 

It wasn’t long until the sounds of sex could be heard from Lau’s tent. Zu smirked to himself, then gave the order for the two companies to move in. Once the tent was surrounded on two sides, the one guard posted outside the tent put his weapon on the ground and put his hands in the air. I guess he decided that Lau was not worth dying for. 

Zu strode up to the tent flap and threw it open. The major was right beside him with his crossbow aimed at Lau’s head. Zu stood there for a moment to take it all in. Lau had been tied up by the village whore, and she was on her knees attempting to perform some lip service. 

The girl stopped what she was doing to look over her shoulder, she stood and put her hands in the air. “I am not with him, he said he would pay me.”

Zu raised an eyebrow, “Run, and don’t stop.” The girl gathered her belongings and left as quickly as she could. Lau had his hands and feet bound, there was no escape for him. “You thought that one guard would be a match for us?” 

Lau snarled. “I wasn’t able to raise an army against her. They love her too much.” He spits at Zu, failing to reach him. “I would rather die than serve that ungrateful bit-” his words were cut off by Zu grabbing his throat. “I promised her I would bring you in so she could kill you herself. Should I?”

Lau couldn’t breathe, her eyes went wide. Zu waited till Lau passed out from lack of oxygen then he let go. “Tie him to a pole, we are taking him to our queen. She decided his fate.”

The men tied him to a pole, naked, and brought him back to the capital. They strung him up in the middle of the courtyard and waited for Reyna. 

Reyna walked forward, her blade in her hand. She had her men through a bucket of water on Lau and he sputtered awake. 

“It’s you! The Bitch.” 

Reyna ran her blade down his cheek, a thin line of blood appearing where it’s razor-sharp edge cut him with little to no effort. “See this blade. It will end your life. But not before I make you pay. Your little spy is also here.” A cadge was brought forth with Meztli inside. “I will have her singing your praises before you meet your end.”

Two horses were brought out, each with a rope dragging behind them. They were going to see how much torture the girl could endure before she started to talk. But it didn’t even take them touching her before she started to pour out Lau’s crimes.

“He is behind all the kidnappings, all the murders, he is also the reason why there are still slaves being bought and sold. His plan was to kill you and your child. But not before you watch Hunter be tortured and killed.”

Reyna pressed the blade against his cheek once more. “What say you to all of that?”

Lau narrowed his eyes at her, “I would do it all again if I had the opportunity.” 

Reyna looked at the council standing off to the side. “Do you concur that he is unfit to walk among us?” 

The council all shook their heads in agreement.

Reyn’s blade was fast as a blink of the eye, Lau’s eyes rolled back in his head and then blood poured from the cut on his neck. She wiped the blood from her blade on his clothing and stepped away. “Lock her up.”

And Meztli was taken to be chained up in her cell.

Reyn asked that Hunter be returned to their chambers. 

When he entered the room he dropped to his knees before her. “Please….”

But before he could finish she sank down to his level and wrapped her arms around him. “Never speak of it. I love you and always will.”

Hunter took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her stomach.

“I will never let anything come between us again.”

**_The End - For now..._ **


End file.
